Alternatively
by thx2God4U.S.A
Summary: Sequel to 'It's My Turn to Care for You.' Please read that story before you read this one What would have happened if the Hyperforce didn't escape from Mandarin. There is a dark force in the air that shall show that alternate world. Forgive the bad summery WARNING; RATED T FOR BLOOD AND VIOLENCE; I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!
1. Chapter 1

**It's the long awaited sequel to 'It's my Turn to Care for You' okay to be perfectly honest, this story loosely takes place after that story but you still to read that one first. 'It's My Turn to Care for You' took place before the 'I Chiro' saga and this story takes place after 'Ghosts of Shuggazoom' let's say so Antauri was black in 'It's My Turn to Care for You' here he'll be _SILVER_ keep that in mind. Also I have a ton of homework this week so I wanted to get something else out to you guys really quick and then take a little break from fanfic writing. Sorry guys just enjoy this.**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**_

It was night fall over Shuggazoom and the city was at peace with no evil to speak of. All expect for one area within that very planet not far from the city. Valeena sat on the throne of her lair with Mandarin by her side. Her lair was similar to the Citadel of Bones expect blacker and smaller

"How long before we launch our plan to resurrect the Skeleton King?" asked Mandarin

"Patience, Mandarin." she said with a sinister tone as she stood up to pace the floor "I want the Master's resurrection to run soothly. I don't want any interruption from that annoying Chosen One and his simian army. We must destroy them before we can proceed with our plans." she put a hand on her chin and wondered "but how?"

"My pathetic brothers are bonded as a family unit. If we cut one of them loose from that chain, their entire bond shall be destroyed." said Mandarin

"Hmmm interesting. If I recall correctly, it's the youngest of a team that provokes their spirits."

Valeena brought up an illusion of Chiro playing chess with Antauri. They saw that Chiro won and appeared to be bragging playfully. Then Antauri gave him a playful but evil grin. He leaped over the table and began to tickle his unofficial son mercilessly

"Yes," she got a diabolical grin "we must hit the Hyperforce where it hurts. We shall target the boy."

"How exactly do you propose we attempt this attack, Witch?" asked Mandarin walking by her side "The boy is a prodigy in combat. He is quick-witted, and has an unbelievably strong link to the Power Primate."

"Hm hm hm. Poor naive little Mandarin." she took a black mystic book off of a shelf "Do you really think I am so uneducated on our adversaries? If we are to attack, we mustn't do something they're prepared for." she said as she turned through the pages of the large book "We must strike them in a place that they are unable to guard"

"What did you have in mind?" Mandarin crossed his arms

The sorceress found the right page "Ahh.. here it is. The summoning spell of The Somniorum Parasite. A mystic creature that shall infect the boy's mind while he slumbers and destroy him with a slow, torturous nightmare. All that must be done now is to summon it." she placed the book down so she could cast the spell and began the ritual

" _Nihtiw siht moor fo swodahs dna raef, ym eciov si lla taht stirips llahs raeh. i emoc gniraeb a tsaef no siht yrev thgin, dna tneserp ti ot eht muroinmos etisarap_!"

out of the shadows appeared the Somniorum Parasite, a small but frightening bug like creature with nothing on its face expect for spider like fangs. It was the size and shape of a fairy but it didn't have wings, it just levitates. It's whole body was pitch black and it had claw that were the size of sewing needles on its four hands

"That's your parasite?!" Mandarin laughed "Ha..Ha it's the size of a pixie!" he laughed until Valeena slapped him

"Fool!" she howled "You shall not underestimate it's power. This demon has taken countless lives since it was first discovered by sorcerers. With it's powerful mind tricks, the simians' precious Chosen One shall perish before the second nightfall then nothing shall stop us from resurrecting the Skeleton King! Ha Ha Ha Ha!" She found so much joy in her plan as she took the Parasite into her hand.

"Now go, my precious Parasite." she said as she pet its head "You know your mission. Find your prey and feast upon his fear. Feed on his mind to your heart's content and suck his spirit dry!" she laughed maniacally as the Parasite flew out of a window and raced down to Shuggazoom city to find its assigned target to torture the person it feeds upon

 **Translation to the spell**

 **Within this room of shadows and fear my voice is all that spirits shall hear.I come bearing a feast on this very night and present it to the Somniorum Parasite!**

 **Somniorum; Latin for 'dream'**

 **And that was the opening chapter. Hope it's okay. I know it doesn't seem like it's really connected to my other story but you'll see how they intertwine it goes on. Once again special thank you and shout out to _NightofStarClan_ for the idea. At first this was just gonna be a simple bad dream one shot but I decided to see how much effort I could put into this. Also this is the first time I'm writing Valeena so tell me how I did with her. Please leave a review see u guys in a little while with my next story God Bless **

_**I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick announcement guys. Spread the word I have a Chiro/Antauri moments community set up. _PLEASE_ If you have or know anyone with a decent fan fiction about Chiro and Antauri's father/son relationship, please send me a private message, ask me for invite and I'd be honored to add you to the list. By the way if you thought the Secret Weapon in my story 'Frost Bitten Blood' wasn't evil enough for you, we're going to have fun (evil laugh while rubbing hands together...** **evilly)**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!_**

It was right where Valeena's illusion left off. The now silver monkey had Chiro pinned to the floor tickling him with his ghost claw after Chiro won their chess match.

"HA HA HA! AN (HA HA) ANTAURI HA HA STOP! I (HA HA HA) CAN'T BREATHE! HA HA HA HA" Chiro laughed hysterically as his face began to turn blue

Antauri just laughed "Very well, Chiro shall spare you this time." he smiled as he activated his ghost claws "but you won't be so lucky next time." he ruffled Chiro's hair

Chiro stood up with Antauri's help as he started panting "Ha ha ad-(pant)-mit it, you (pant) didn't (pant) see that move coming." he said as they over to their tube and shot themselves upstairs

"Indeed, you've certainly shown your talent in strategizing. A skill that is very crucial when leading a team."

"Really?" Chiro blushed "Aww thanks, Antauri. Well good night, I'm looking forward to a rematch tomorrow."

"As do I. Good night, Chiro." with that Chiro walked into his room, changed into his pajamas and went to sleep smiling as Antauri did the same.

 **(THREE HOURS LATER)**

Chiro was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden the Somniorum Parasite silently slipped into his bedroom from the shadows. It gazed over its prey and drooled over how precious his young, wide eyed soul was. It couldn't wait to feast upon his tender, innocent spirit. It entered into Chiro's mind through his ear and planted itself in his mind, disabling his ability to wake up. Chiro cringed in his sleep as his suffering was about to begin.

 **(CHIRO'S DREAM)**

 **(A/N** **This nightmare is going to pick up literally right in the spot where Antauri screamed in 'It's my Turn to Care for You. Only here...he doesn't scream** **)**

 _"Mandarin please just let me hold him. I'm begging you" Chiro begged in desperation, he was almost ready to cry at the idea of someone he loved so dearly being turned against him, especially in such a helpless state._

 _"Take a good look at the brat my hairless monkey, for I will personally make sure that none of you will ever come face to face with him ever again!" He laughed over his crying_

 _"NO! " Chiro tried to run to him but the formless grabbed him and dragged him into the ship with the other monkeys "Antauri! I'll get us out of this! I promise!" Chiro struggled to brake free. Then one of the formless tazed Chiro knocking him out_

 _"Chiro!" everyone turned around_

 _Nova looked ready to blow "Mandarin when I get outta these chains I'm gonna-"_

 _"Ah Ah Ah..." he held up a small blade to Antauri's tiny_ _throat as he resorted to scared little sobs and whimpers "You wouldn't want me_ _to harm such an innocent creature, now would you?" he said with a sinister tone. The others back down as the formless tazed them all unconscious._

 _"Hm hm hmmm.." he laughed as the Hyperforce was pulled onto the ship "Sh Shh Shhhh there_ _there little one."he soothed Antauri out of evil fake love "don't cry, my young one, for soon we shall be brothers once more." Mandarin laughed evilly as the ship flew off with the Hyperforce on board to take them to the Citadel of Bone_

 **(IN THE REAL WORLD)**

The green little monkey walked out of the kitchen with his glass of water. Between the dark and how tired he was, Otto was't paying attention to where he was going. He then slipped on some spilt water , dropped the glass on the floor, and accidentally bashed into the emergency alarm button on the wall. The alarm was super loud and sent a red flashing light thought the entire Super Robot. Otto bit his nails in panic, he felt like such an idiot for setting off a false alarm at one in the morning. The Hyperforce ran out of their tubes, all with tired expression, but still ready for a fight.

"Otto, what's going on? Is Shuggazoom under attack?" asked Gibson

"No.." he blushed with guilt "I'm so sorry guy! I slipped and hit the alarm by mistake! I'm so sorry!" Otto fell on his knees mellow dramatically and begged for their forgiveness. They were all so tired they just groaned to an upset tone about doing woken up

"Otto, are you kidding me?" complained Nova, she was so tired along with everyone else

"It's alright, Otto. Let's just this mess cleaned up" Antauri said calmly. While Gibson walked off to get paper towels and a broom, the red pilot an interesting note of something

"Hey wait a minute" Sparx scratched his head "where's Chiro?"

"He must still be asleep" said Otto

"Through that alarm?"

"Hmm Sparx does have a valid point" Gibson came back from getting the paper towels and broom for the glass

"Do you think something's wrong?" asked Nova curiously

"Perhaps one of us should check on him while the rest of us clean up " Antauri suggested

"I'll do it." Sparx volunteered as he walked into his tube. He lightly knocked on Chiro's door and called to him quietly as he opened it. "Chiro?" he peaked his head in the door. He saw that Chiro was still resting in his bed out like a light "Kid?" he tried again

'Come on, nobody could have slept through that. (sigh) maybe it's nothing' he thought to himself. He struggled his shoulders and just before he walked out of the room, he saw that Chiro was tossing and turning. His face expressed fear and pain as he made some kind of odd moaning sound.

"Kid? Hey Kid." Sparx walked over to him nervously "Chiro, you alright?" he tried in vain to shake him awake "Chiro, hey wake up Kid it's aright," he said with a caring voice but nothing worked. The simian was beginning to worry. Chiro never slept this well before "Chiro, Chiro-"

 **(CHIRO'S DREAM)**

 _"Chiro!" the sound of Sparx's voice rung through Chiro's head. He groaned in pain as he realized he was chained to floor. Looking around he saw he was sitting in prison cell of the dread Citadel of Bone, and then remembered everything that happened_

 _"(gasp) ANTAURI!" he pulled on the chains hoping to break but he failed "Antauri, where is he?! What did Mandarin do to him?!"_

 _"Kid calm down!" Sparx shouted from a next door cell. He and the other monkeys were all in separate cells where no one could see anyone else. Their feet were chained to the wall since the chains couldn't hold handless arms_

 _"Sparx? Where are you?" Chiro called out_

 _"Right next door." he replied_

 _"Chiro are you alright?" that voice belong to Gibson_

 _"I won't be until I find Antauri! What about you guys?"_

 _"Mandarin took our hands while we were out cold" said Nova "We tried breaking these chains, Chiro, we can't even scratch them" she said with despair_

 _"Well we've gotta keep trying" Chiro grunted with haste "Where is that flea-bitten squirt anyway?"_

 _"He said something about waiting for you wake up to do something." this was the voice of Otto_

 _"but what do you think he meant by that?" Sparks_ _asked nervously. Suddenly, a bright light appeared behind everyone. They all turned around to see that each of them had a small monitor attached to the walls of their cells. The screen showed Mandarin walking into Skeleton King's throne room with a tiny sleeping black primate in his arms._

 _"Mandarin. Report" announced Skeleton King_

 _"The Hyperforce is in your custody, my Lord." he bowed "However, I failed to turn the remaining members of the Hyperforce into infants."_

 _"(growl) Not quite what I planned, Mandarin. How am I supposed to carry out my plans to enslave the Hyperforce now?"_

 _Mandarin almost fliched but remained positive "Actually, Master, I have a proposition for you."_

 _"Hmmm" this spiked his interest "I'm listening"_

 _"I have monitors in the cells of each of the cells that hold those pathetic monkeys. They can hear everything that we're saying and doing_

 _"Where are you going with this?" he put a finger on his chin_

 _"No..." Chiro whispered under his breath as he realized what was going on_

 _"He's not" Sparx growled with fear_

 _"He wouldn't" Nova looked like she was about to start panting_

 _"I proposed you go through with your plan of reraising the child in your own image while the Hyperforce watches as we suck out the innocence of one they love so dearly." the other had their jaws down in fear, sorrow, and shock_

 _"Noo..." Otto shuttered_

 _"He's going to carry out his vow from the Savage Lands." Gibson said to himself_

 _"Please don't please, please don't." Chiro teared up waiting for the Skeleton King's response_

 _He suddenly started laughing "Well.. You've outdone yourself, Mandarin." the demon held out his arms and Mandarin handed the child to him gently as he began to wake up with a little yawn "A child to mold in my image. This is how I intended it to be, the monkeys being raised as my willing servants." he said_ _charismatically as he stroked Antauri's cheek. The native little simian seems to warm up to this stranger while seeming to be a little timid_

 _"I'm-I'm gonna puke." Nova needed to sit down "I-I can't watch." her voice squeaked in sorrow_

 _"Please don't do this" Otto panicked_

 _"Don't be scared little one, I would never hurt such a young, precious being." he lightly tickled his chin the same way Chiro did, Antauri babbled a little bit and playfully held this new man's claw like finger. "As of now, you shall be my apprentice and I shall raise you into a monster of pure blood lust. (ha ha ha ha ha)"_

 _"Yes, Welcome to your new home, Antauri." Mandarin smirked in victory_

 _"Oh Mandarin, this is not Antauri. Antauri was a sentimental, weak, caring soul. This child here shall be known as..."_

 _"You stop right there" Chiro said under his breath ready to_ _throw a fit_

 _"_ _Sephiran"_

 _"Ahh Sephiran, a truly sinister name, my Master." Mandarin was acting like a kiss up_

 _Chiro growled and screamed "NO! ANTAURI! ANTAURI!"_

 _"CHIRO! CALM DOWN!" shouted Gibson_

 _"HIS (_ _pant_ _) NAME (pant) IS AN(pant) TAURI!" he began to hyperventilate with rage as he passed out. He needed to lay down. From the Savage Lands straight into Skeleton King's pit to rot away with his fellow monkeys, excluding Antauri. He needed to break out of there. He needed to free his team, and keep his promise to Antauri before he became_ _Sephiran._

 ** _PRONUNCIATION TO_ _Sephiran- Sa-fear-an_**

 ** _Okay a few notes_**

 ** _1\. Anything in italics is what's taking place in Chiro's nightmare_**

 ** _2\. I went around asking people for name ideas like Corvus, Spector, Phantom, Damien th list goes on. I want to give a special thank you and shout out to everyone who sent me name ideas and linked me to some awesome name_** ** _generator websites_**

 ** _3\. I know about the character "_** ** _Sephiran" in "Fiire emblem" it's not a_** ** _reference to that. I've never played Fire emblem and have no knowledge about. I just liked the way the name sounded because ai found it on a name generator. So I do not own that name and it is not a reference to Fire emblem._**

 ** _Okay please leave a review hope you guys liked I'm gonna work hard and have fun writing evil Antauri._**

 ** _Say a prayer for the people of France. i was typing this while_** ** _watching the news on 11/13/15_**

 ** _For the people of France I say unto you_**

 ** _(Que Dieu benisse la France vous_ êtes _dans nos prières)_**

 ** _You are being heard and prayed for in America and several other nations, you are not alone on these enemies. Stay strong, keep safe, keep peace, keep the faith..._**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**YEAH THIS IS A VERY BAD CHAPTER BUT I DON'T WANT IT TO BE TOO LONG PLEASE ENJOY**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!_**

The other just finished cleaning up Otto's mess when Sparx entered the room in a panic

"Guys, guys, come quick! Something's wrong with Chiro!"

"What?!" gasped Antauri

"What do you mean, Sparx?" asked Nova

"I don't know, I just..I can't wake him up. Come on I'll show you mean." the other rushed into their respective tubes and followed the smart mouth pilot into Chiro's room. They came in to see Chiro the way Sparx found him only a little worse. He was curled up into a ball, hissing and panting at the same time

"No nnn-oooo no no pleassseeee no" his sleeep talking was very slurred

Antauri pushed ahead and stood by Chiro's bed. He looked over the boy he considered his child and the silver monkey expressed fear and a desire to ease his pain anyway he could "What exactly did you say was wrong with him?" he asked as he stroked Chiro cringing face, but Chiro's head almost crushed his Antauri as he began tossing and turning again

"I said I have no idea." he replied

"How unsettling, it appears he's trapped in some kind of nightmare." said Gibson

"Well obviously!" said Nova "Let's try waking him up again"

Antauri just nodded "Chiro, can you hear me?" he just groaned and whimpered which surprised them. Their brave caring yet young leader just let out a child like sound a fear, something _must_ have been wrong "Chiro, please hear my voice. I want you to listen my words and understand them." he said as he shook him a little hard but kept his usual calm tone. "You are safe. No one is harming you, you're safe in the robot with the monkeys and I. (shakes him a little more and becomes more stern) Please open your eyes."

"I tried everything I could to wake him , but nothing's working" Sparx shrugged

"Let me try." Nova walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder "Chiro? Chiro! Wake up! WAKE UP!" she said as loud as she could. When it failed she laid a hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat, and noticed it was oddly fast

"Um... Gibson.. should his heart be beating like that?" she backed away to give the blue monkey some space. Gibson came over to Chiro's bed and lightly held his wrist in between his fingers

"(gasp) Oh my!" he said with fear "A pulse this fast is extremely unhealthy! It's hard to believe he's asleep!"

"Wait, are you saying this could really hurt him?" asked Otto

"I don't even want to say what this condition could do to him!" the entire room went silent. Everyone knew all too well what Gibson was indicating.

Sparx just gulped "Y-you mean-"

"If Chiro is not awoken soon, I fear he won't be waking up at all" he said with dread in his voice.

The others just stared at each other in disbelief. There was Antauri on the other side of the bed fighting the urge to panic. He took deep breaths and gently massaged Chiro's shaking hand with his fingers "Chiro..." he whispered in sorrow.

Then suddenly Otto got an idea "Antauri?" he didn't respond "Antauri!"

"Hmmm?" that got his attention

"What if you tried reading his mind? Maybe you can wake him up or at least find out why he can's wake up" the green monkey suggested

"Well, that's not such a bad idea" Gibson snapped his finger "but do you think you can accomplish that?"

While Antauri pondered this, Sparx pointed out "Wait a minute. What if Antauri becomes infected with whatever Chiro has?"

"I'm afraid we must take that risk, Sparx. If we are to save Chiro what choice do we have?" he crossed his legs in a lotus form and levitated over Chiro. Sparx and Nova gently climbed over the sleeping boy so they could hold him still for Antauri to focus. He then placed his separated fingers over both of Chiro's temples and his white pupils disappeared as he entered the child's suffering mind.

 **(CHIRO'S MIND; NOT HIS DREAM)**

 _ **Antauri was now in Chiro's mind. It was a purple and black void that was dark since Chiro was asleep. The silver simian was floated in the void when he found his way to a window that would show him Chiro's dream. If he smashes the window manually, then the dreamer would instantly wake up**_

 _ **"There it is" he said to himself. Just before he could get near it, a long black arm slammed him a force field that blocked the window.**_

 _ **"AAAAHHHH!" he grunted as he phased out its grip. He then turned around to see the Somniorum Parasite now bigger then it was before it entered Chiro's mind."Claw Disruptor!" he charged at it and tried to slash its chest, but he phased through and didn't touch it. The** **Parasite then tangled up Antauri again, but grabbed the arms before it could and kept them him tangling him.**_

 _ **"Monkey Mind Scream!" the sonic** **vibration fired at the Parasite and it released him but it quickly shook off the pain and grabbed the silver monkey too quickly for him to dodge. Antauri was caught and pinned down on the force field**_

 _ **It then turned one of it's arms into a sword and raised it over his** **struggling body and stabbed him, knocking his psyche out of Chiro's mind**_

 **(REALITY)**

Antauri screamed in pain as an invisible force shot him back and he hit the wall

"Antauri!" Nova exclaimed as everyone rushed over to him and helped him up

"What did you find in there, my friend?" Gibson helped him up by his arm

"(pant) (pant) Otto.. get your spell book." he said forcing him self to stand up "We have research to do"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT BUT I HAVE A BUSY WEEK SO THIS WOULD OF A WHILE HOPE IT'LL HOLD YOU OVER PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW GOD BLESS**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**_

Otto rushed in with the spell book and placed it on Chiro's desk. He moved to give Antauri some space as the silver monkey began to skim though the heavy pages as the remaining monkeys gathered around him

"So.. what are we looking for, exactly?" Nova asked talking over Chiro's mumbling

"I don't know." he replied quickly "but while I was in Chiro mind, I encountered some kind of creature. I have no idea what it was, but I know it's the cause of Chiro's torment. If I could just find a page about it..." he was going really fast until Otto noticed a page with an odd creature on it.

"Wait" he grabbed Antauri's arm and turned back to that page "Is this what you're looking for?" he pointed to the page with the parasite. "(gasp) That's it! That's what attacked me when I tried to help Chiro"

"It says here that it's called the Somni- Somnior- orum P-parasite" the green cyborg had trouble pronouncing the name " _a spiritual insect-like monster who feeds upon the soul of its victim by locking them in a tortuous nightmare until he or she has... (gulp) perished"_ he read the scripture aloud

Everyone gasped "What?!"

"Is there a cure for him?" Antauri asked with great panic

"Oh no.. the page is torn! I don't think this book has the cure!" Otto rushed through the book

"Let me get this straight; Chiro's being tortured by a demon?" said Sparx

"Let me see that book." Gibson pulled it over so he could read it himself "Hold on.. it says here that the only way the Parasite is able to feed is if someone was to summon it and free it from its prison."

"So this isn't just a mindless entity..." started Antauri

"Someone's using it to attack the Kid" finished Sparx

"But who would want to do that?" asked Nova. Everyone pondered for a minute and realized it

Everyone; "Valeena"

Otto; "Mandarin" everyone just stared at him "What? They're pretty much a team." he pouted and crossed his arm.

"Right." Gibson cleared his throat "So, with Antauri leading us, we must find Valeena and-"

"No." Antauri interrupted with a grim tone

"I beg your pardon?"

"What's wrong, Antauri?" asked Otto

"Nova...(sigh) I am temporarily handing my second-in-command position to you." he walked over to her

"Huh!?" everyone was shocked, especially Nova

"Monkey Team, I know you need me to help fight Valeena, but my concern for Chiro is overweighing my train of thought." he explained

"We're all worried about the Kid, Antauri" said Sparx "it's not just you."

"I know" he nodded "and I _will_ be with you on this mission but I just don't trust myself to keep the mission ahead of my emotion. Which means, Nova, you must take my place for now"

"Antauri, I-" the yellow monkey tried to deny it, but took another good look at the poor child begging to be woken up "(sigh)" she saluted him "I'm more than willing to take on this role and lead this mission to save Chiro." she accepted the offer

Just then Chiro cried in pain "No nooo (sob) No No No No NO!" he repeated constantly. Nova rushed to his side to comfort him

"Guys, I don't think Chiro'll be able to last long enough for us to hunt them down, get the cure and come back." he petted his head

"Hold on" Gibson remembered something as he turned a few pages back " _A teleportation spell; two people with lasers, eyes beams etc. stand in two separate areas, say a chant simultaneously, fire their beams at a solid surface simultaneously, and a portal will open leading to either side that the portal was opened by"_

"What are blabbering about, Brainstrain?" asked Sparx

"Nova's right. With his heart-rate we don't have that kind of time, but with this spell, one of us can take the spell to cure Chiro, and save his life in a quarter of the time it'll take to travel there and back."

"Right" said Nova "but we still need someone else with lasers to do the spell from here."

Sparx snapped his fingers "I know just the person we need." he grabbed communicator and called an old friend "Jinmay, it's Sparx, we need your help..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Sorry it's short and sorry there's nothing with Chiro's dream. but i promise the next 2 chapters'll be nothing but Chiro's dream. I just wanna get this out before Thanksgiving, sorry guys. Please review happy Thanksgiving God bless**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**_


	5. Sephiran's Training

**Oh boy did I had 'fun' writing this chapter** **You guys are probably gonna hate me for this one**

 **A few things; 1. Remember anything in _italics_ takes place in Chiro's nightmare**

 **2\. Since this chapter takes place in a dream, I'm not gonna focus too much on characterization so _don't_ comment about it.**

 **3\. If anything happens to the monkeys in the dream, they (obviously) won't be affected in the reality. So don't be shocked by what anything in the next chapter**

 **4\. About Antauri's voice; imagine him sounding more like Gantu from Lilo and Stitch; why? Antauri was calm wise soft spoken, Sephiran is a cruel, no nonsense blood luster, yeah I had fun writing this one**

 _ **WARNING: (SPOILERS) IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH BLOOD LEAVE NOW!**_

 ** _I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!_**

 _The team had been trapped in the Skeleton King's prison for five years now. All the team has ever done was watch as their greatest adversary converted their beloved mentor into his King had used a spell to make 'Sephiran' age a little faster so their suffering come even sooner, so they could the act that Sephiran would carry out in his name. Sephiran was being trained as a warrior for Skeleton King, but was now six years old, which is like a teenager with the spell casted on him_

 _Sometimes, the team was forced to watch Sephiran do some battle training. Skeleton King and Mandarin sat on a platform watching Sephiran as he practiced multiple punches and kicks on a heavy punching bag with his back turned to them_

 _"Faster, Sephiran! Your reflexes are pathetic!" Skeleton King barked. The black monkey groaned in rage as he punched even faster "Punch harder! More energy!" he just kept punching and punching faster and harder without taking a breath_

 _"My lord, I know he's more of a means to torture the Hyperforce, but this is blowing is limits out of the water, is all this really necessary?" Mandarin whispered as Sephiran just kept picking up the pace_

 _"You'll soon see what I else I have planned for him, Mandarin." he whispered back as he grinned and pulled out a whip as when the exhausted simian looked ready to quit "I SAID HARDER!" he pulled the whip far back and whipped Sephiran in the back_

 _"AAAAHHH!" he grunted and went Chainsaw Massacre on that bag. He rammed it into the wall and began slashing it open and tore it to the thousands of pieces. Then he turned around with pure rage in his voice and eyes_

 _" **HOW'S THAT FOR HARDER?!** " he panted. Skeleton King pit down the whip and walked over the brainwashed monkey. Sephiran's expression went from rage to pure fear as he bowed before Skeleton King. The menacing demon stood over the tired cyborg and waited for him to speak_

 _"My apologies, Master. I will accept any punishment you bestow upon me." he hid his face on the ground. Skeleton King just stared for moment then smacked him in the head with his staff. "Do you why I push you so ruthlessly, Sephiran?" he asked charismatically. Sephiran just shook his head_ " _It's so you can build back bone. A warrior must show no signs of weakness, no mercy, no limit."_

 _"I understand, My lord, but what does that have to with the whip?"_

 _"It was to provoke your rage." he said with a sinister tone as he gestured towards the shredded punching bag. "Look what you were able to do once I unlocked you inner rage. You were able to unleashed power you didn't know you had."_

 _"So my anger makes me stronger?"_

 _"Yes.. now tell me. How did shredding the bag and yelling at me?"_

 _Sephiran pondered this a minute and looked at his claws "Now that you mention it, it felt... good" he felt this new kind of energy and stood up in realization "the slashing, the shredding, I never felt so..alive (sinister laugh) I_ loved _it!"_

 _"Hm hm hm... Well done, Sephiran. You shall one day do me_ _proud." he put a hand on his shoulder_

 _"Trust me Master" he made a sinister grin "I intend to"_

 ** _(FIVE DAYS LATER STILL IN THE NIGHTMARE)_**

 _"Guys..." Otto called with a dry throat as he laid on his back with his feet still chained to the floor_ _"Do you think we'll ever get outta here?"_

 _"We've been.. trying since we've been in here, Otto" Nova answered sadly longing to see her friends face to face again"I really don't like our odds of escaping"_

 _"Even if by some miracle we escape, we'll have to accept the fact that...(sigh) the Antauri that we knew is no more." moaned Gibson_

 _"YES HE IS!" Chiro yelled in rage pulling on his chains "I'LL EXPOSE SKELETON KING FOR THE FRUAD HE IS IF IT KILLS ME!"_

 _"CHIRO, ENOUGH!" yelled Nova "I know it hurts, but for now we don't even know to get out of here." she explained stressfully_

 _Chiro thought about her words and took a deep breaths "I'm sorry guys, I'm just sick being in here."_

 _"Join the club." said Gibson_

 _"Gee, Gibson that sounds like something Sparx would say." Otto pointed out_

 _"Wait a sec..." Nova realized she hadn't heard the red primate in a while "Sparx?" she called for him with no response_

 _"Sparx, are you alright?" now Gibson tried but again nothing but silence_

 _"Guys.." Chiro looked at the screen "the monitors" everyone turned around to see a now rock-handed Sparx claiming up some kind of vent out of his cage and chains_

 _"(gasp) he made it out?!" exclaimed Otto_

 _"I don't believe it. He's gonna break us out!" Chiro gasped with excitement "Don't get your hopes up too high" said Gibson "He still needs to escape himself"_

 _"Come on, Sparx." Nova prayed "you're our only hope"_

 _They watched as Sparx climbed up the thin vent ever so carefully so he wouldn't slip back down he was just so exhausted from all those years in an undeserved prison. At last, he had clawed his ways to the top. After checking that the coast was clear he kicked the vent open and crawled out into the hallway. After a little while of stealthily running in the halls, he found a set of keys in Mandarin's room, but the orange monkey was sleeping in there. He slipped into the door. First, he grabbed one of Mandarin's weapons from a shelf_

 _'Just in case' he thought. Ever so gently but quickly he reached for the key. He got them! His first thought was to run, but just as he was almost out the door. Mandarin jumped him "Sparx, Look out!" shouted Otto. Mandarin pinned Sparx to the wall and took the keys_

 _"Looking for these?" he mocked_

 _"Oh no" Nova whispered in fear as she got a pit in her empty stomach_

 _"Did you really think escaping would be that simple? Ha ha ha! You always were the cocky one, weren't you my dear brother?"_

 _"You should talk!" Sparx got angry and flipped Mandarin off of him and slammed him into the other wall as he placed one of Mandarin's swords in his wrist to replace his hand "I'm gonna make you pay for all of this if it kills me!" he growled_

 _"If that's what you want," the former leader rose for combat. "So be it" Sparx charged at him and he blocked it minimal effort. Sparx tried again but Mandarin just kicked him over._

 _"Sparx!" Chiro shouted_

 _"Come on get up!" said Gibson_

 _"Why do you ever bother? You've been rotting away in a lightless dungeon with minimal resources for years. You were better off just dying with the rest of our worthless -" he was stopped by the weak primate giving him a powerful kick to the chin then a punch to the face._

 _"Yes!" cheered Nova_

 _"Finish him, Sparx!" Chiro felt bad that Sparx was about to take a life but it had to done for Sparx to stay alive. Then Sparx pinned him to the floor with a sword to his throat_

 _"Game over, Mandarin" he said with a vengeful growl. Just before Sparx could deliver the final blow, some kind of force grabbed him by his neck and lifted him in the air. He grunted in pain as he opened his eyes to see 'Sephiran' using his telekinesis on him_

 _"Antauri!" Sparx coughed_

 _"Oh please no..." mumbled Nova_

 _Mandarin stood up and wiped his bleeding lip " (he he he) Well done, Sephiran." he praised "I saw him sneak in from one of the vents and came to help you. Mandarin, who is this creatine?" he asked staring at him as he struggled in his grip "He's one of those assassins we've warned you about. The ones who've tried to kill us when you were very young. He seeks to kill our master"_

 _"Is that so?" he made his grip on Sparx tighter_

 _"He's (cough) lying" Sparx was being choked so his words were was too hard to comprehend_

 _"Indeed it is" Skeleton King came in and the two monkeys kneeled in his presence. "I've worked too long to stomp out the rest of your kind, assassin and now you've come on a silver platter to give me that pleasure where I stand" he stroked Sparx cringing face as it started to turn blue_

 _"(Sob) oh my gosh. He's gonna kill him" Nova started to cry_

 _"I can't watch" Gibson looked away_

 _"In fact" he got a gruesome idea remembering the rest of the Hyperforce was watching them "let's show this pathetic welch what we do to intruders. Sephiran, you caught this piece of waste. Why don't you claim your prize?"_

 _"NO! ANTAURI!" Chiro screamed at nothing_

 _"DON'T DO IT!" Otto panicked_

 _The black simian got a smile of both evil and delight "Very well, Master." he dropped the gagging monkey on the floor as he began coughing his lungs out "I am going to enjoy this." he walked over to him raised his claws over the helpless simian_

 _ **"FOR THE LOVE OF SCOTT, SPARX! GET UP**!" cried Gibson in desperation_

 _"Antauri..." he moaned quietly as he tried to sit up by his arms"pl(cough) please"_

 _"It's Sephiran" was all he said. Sephiran slashed Sparx and let his chest quickly bleed out where he laid_

 _" **NOOOOOOOOOOO**!" they all shouted _

_" **SPAAAAAAAARKS!** " Nova cried "(sob) (sob) (sob)" she was hysterical _

_"This is not happening... This CAN'T be happening!" Chrio cried_

 _"He's...gone" Otto almost stopped and Gibson didn't say a word. They all just cried moaning the loss of not one, but two friends in the same matter of seconds_

 **and that was chapter 5 please** **leave a review tell me how I did, God bless**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Newly** **edited and proofread**_

 **Ok remember what I said "Sparx IS alive just not in Chiro's dream, and the whole of the dream is to make Chiro suffer. Also this is my first time writing Jinmay tell me how I do and I'm working on writing Antauri tell me how I do.**

 **_ I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!_**

"Sparx ran ahead and opened the door to the med-bay as Gibson and Otto carried the trashing child in on a stretcher, Antauri hovered over the stretcher trying to lightly hold him down, but the panicked shout and constant movements proved this to be extremely difficult

"Steady.." Nova backed up to give them direction. Once they reached the table, Antauri lost his grip and Chiro thrashed himself off the stretcher. Sparx and Nova gasped and caught him before he hit the ground. Then the silver monkey lifted him up and placed him on the bed while Gibson hooked him up to a heart monitor.

"How're we looking, Gibson?" Sparx sat up urgently

"Oh my, this is just what I feared," he replied over Chiro's hyperventilating "his heart rate is raising at an alarming I don't even need the heart monitor to know that. Where is Jinmay? We must haste with this mission"

"Hello?" they heard a voice "Monkey Team?"

"(gasp) She's here!" said Nova "We're in the med-bay, Jinmay!" she called. Then the pink haired robot ran into the med bay

"(pant, pant) I came... as soon as I could." she had her hands on her knees "How bad is Chiro?"

"This bad." Gibson said as he turned on the heart monitor showing how bad Chiro's condition was

"(gasp) Oh my gosh! What's wrong with him?!" she stood by the table

"It's Valeena." explained Nova "She's using magic to trap him in some kind of nightmare."

"We've tried everything, but he just won't wake up" Otto added sadly

"Well, do we have a plan to help him?"

"Of course we do, and you're a crucial factor in that plan" said Antauri

"Anything to help Chiro. What do you need me to do?" she asked with a determined voice

"Let me explain" started Gibson as he pulled out the spell book and opened it the portal spell "You're going to stay here with Chiro. The first thing we need you to do is give him medicine to help him relax, but the most important thing we need from you is your eyebeams"

"What are you talking about?" Jinmay asked being very confused. The blue cyborg moved over so she could read the page and pointed to the spell he was referring to "A...portal projecting spell?"

"Precisely, this spell requires two people standing in separate areas in order for it to work. When I call you, I'll give you the signal for us to chant the incantation simultaneously. You'll aim your eyebeams at the wall creating a portal"

"This portal shall serve as a means for us to cut our time span to get from Valeena's lair to the Super Robot." Antauri continued

"We'll then jump through the portal, say the awakening spell and boom. Happy ending." finished Sparx

"Umm... I don't know. I've never casted a spell before." she said nervously

"Neither have any of us expect for Gibson and Otto but if we are to save Chiro, we all must break out of our comfort zones" Antauri argued calmly

"All in a day's work" mumbled the red primate

"We need you, Jinmay. The only other one of us beside you and Gibson with some kind laser is Sparx and we need him to pilot the fist rocket. Please can we trust you?" pleaded Nova

Jinmay turned around to see Chiro who was still taking to himself in panic and sighed "Do I have a choice? (gives a thumbs up) Don't worry guys, you can count on me" she smiled

"We are." said Nova "Monkeys Mobilized!" with that the monkeys to the red fist rocket. However, the silver monkey paused and took one last sorrowful look at Chiro before following the rest of his teammate to begin their mission

 **(CHIRO'S DREAM)**

 _It had been over a year since Sephiran murdered Sparx. The entire team except Chiro lost any hope of getting their wise old friend back. He was as of last year the Skeleton King's willing minion. Everyday it was just sitting in that dark cage with only enough food to survive However, something inside the now adult of age leader wouldn't let him give up, no matter how inevitable the situation was._

 _"Rise and shine, Hyperforce!" the team didn't even bother to sit up anymore. They were used to Mandarin's mocking tone at this point, or they merely didn't have the energy to care anymore "Aw what's the matter, boy? Sad about your friend's recent passing?" he mocked standing by Chiro's cage and watching him through the bars_

 _"Watching Sparx about to slit your throat was the most fun we've had in years, Mandarin" he growled in rage_

 _"What?.. Ohhh, you thought I meant to Sparx. Oh no no, I was referring more to his girlfriend" he smirked_

 _Gibson sat up_ _"What?"_

 _"Nova?" Otto got scared_

 _"What did you to her?" growled Chiro_

 _Otto sounded fierce "Mandarin, I swear if she's hurt-"_

 _"Oh you didn't noticed," he pulled up the yellow monkey's limb "She ended up starving to death in her sleep I'd say the poor dear's been dead for about.. four days perhaps. And it took you this long to notice" he broke out in a sinister laughter_

 _"No..NO!" Chiro nearly drowned in his own tears_

 _"You monster!" shouted Gibson with a raspy voice "You're lying!"_

 _"Nova! (sob)" Otto soon broke down as well_

 _"Gaze upon her lifeless body, my former brothers. For you all shall soon share her fate (ha ha ha ha ha!)"_

 **(REALITY)**

"AHHHH!" Poor Chiro had another panic attack in his sleep.

"(gasp) Chiro!" It had been a half hour since the Monkey Team left to find that spell, but based on that heart monitor's readings, it looked like that were running out of time She hurried to her communicator and called Hyperforce "Monkey Team! Monkey Team, come in!" she panicked

 **(IN THE FIST ROCKET 3)**

"Jinmay, Status update on Chiro's condition" it was Gibson who answered but everyone could hear what she was saying

"It's bad, really bad. I don't know how much more of this nightmare he can take."

"Calm down, Jinmay. Listen to me, his heart rate should normally be at 90 beats per minute, what is his current heart rate?" the blue scientist asked urgently

"Ummm" she looked at the blaring heart monitor "150"

"Oh boy, that can't be good" exclaimed Otto

"It's not." gulped Gibson "At this rate, we'll barely have a half hour to get that spell before...(gulp)"

Sparx bit his lip but kept focus on where he was flying. Otto and Nova looked at each other with pure fear in their eyes, but the worst of the monkeys had to be Antauri. He tapped on his arm rest at a somewhat rapid pace, and hid his face in his other hand as he took slow deep breaths to try to relax

"You okay back there, Antauri?" Nova asked awkwardly

"Oh yes it's just... I will.. _never_ regret giving you the lead on this mission, Nova" he said with a deep breath

"Duly noted"

Sparx, however, kept his cool "Gibson, hand me the communicator." he said quickly and bluntly as held his hand out. Gibson just blinked handed the small communicator to the red cyborg "Jinmay, listen closely; When Chiro gets panic attacks from his nightmares, he gets feverish."

"Uh-huh.." Jinmay listened closely

"Replace the big blanket with a small one and get him a ice pack for his head. Roll up his sleeves on both his shirt and pants. Then put a soft, thin pillow in-between his arms and lay him on his side to help him calm down. It's a weird calming method he showed us that worked for him when he was scared as a little kid. It won't save him but it may buy us some time, check Otto's room for the thinnest pillows and Antauri's room for the thinnest blanket " he explained calmly while flying the rocket

"Okay got it, I'm gonna let you guys go to focus on the mission, I'll be ready with the spell when you call, ...just hurry" she hung up and rushed to get everything that Sparx requested.

Back on the ship, Nova walked up to the pilot and whispered to him " Good job with those instructions."

"Don't thank me yet." he quietly replied "The Kid's still in trouble. Besides, if Antauri wasn't so out of it, he would have said all of that stuff before we left the Super Robot."

"(sigh) I know" she sadly agreed as she looked at the Silver monkey as he fought off his own panic " I've never made a plan like this before...what if it does't work?" she crossed her arms in fear

"Come on, you've got a great plan of attack, you're gonna lead us into Valeena's lair, we'll get that spell and beat the tar out of those two if we have to. We have faith in you, Nova... We all know you were the best choice for third in command and I think you do too" he both soothed and motivated her with a caring tone

Nova let everything he told sink in and smiled "You're right, Sparx. I need to get my head in the game. Set the rocket to stealth and turbo mode and floor it"

"Yes ma'am." he saluted "Hold on guys, I'm sending this baby into overdrive"

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

 **OK hope it wasn't too short please review I'll go more into Chiro's dream in the next chapter God Bless**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY remember that the 90 beats per minute thing Something I forgot to say that if _Chiro's heart rate reaches 200_ he'll die. So 200 is the ****limit I'll have Gibson say it again but just keep that in mind**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**_

 **(CHIRO'S DREAM)**

 _Chiro, Otto and Gibson caught their breathes from the crying as Mandarin relished in their suffering_

 _"Are you three just about done?" he mocked the sobbing leader_

 _"W-w-why are y-you keeping all this up?" cried Gibson_

 _"Well, the master has a proposition for you, Chiro" he said as he threw away Nova's body away_

 _"Why would I listen to you?" asked Chiro who had half way lost his voice from years of lack of water "You've_ _been lying to Antauri since the day you captured us"_

 _"Here's the deal; we have a warrior prepared to cut you to_ _ribbons. If he kills you, I'll wipe out these two over here, but if_ you _kill_ him, _my Master will_ _release all three of you to return to Shuggazoom"_

 _Chiro went wide eyed at this offer. Could he be trusted? Was this really their last chance to_ _escape? The young man thought extremely, and remembered what his old mentor taught him 'a leader must always put his team before himself' He knew what he to do, for Gibson and Otto_

 _"...(growl) Fine," he weakly stood with the chains. He was so feeble he could barely control his legs "I'll fight anything Skeleton King throws at me" the orange simian just snickered in delight_

 _"What?!" gasped Otto_

 _"Chiro, are you_ _insane?! You're in no condition to fight!" shouted Gibson_

 _"You can't do this, Chiro! We'll find another way out!" Otto said bluntly_

 _"No, guys, I've already failed as a leader to you and the others. If there's a chance to save you,.. I'm ready to to take it." he looked the evil simian dead in the eye_

 _"Very well, Chosen One. Your battle begins...now" he gave a sinister tone and grin as he spoke that sentence. He opened the door to Chiro's dungeon and switched him into new chains as Mandarin pulled him to his feet as he forced him walk to Skeleton King's_ _throne_ _room. He gulped in fear as he began to see light for the first time in **seven** long painful years _

_'What have I just gotten myself into?' he thought to himself in fear_

 **(REALITY)**

The Hyperforce exited the Fist Rocket at a small distance from Valeena and Mandarin's lair. Sparx set the rocket to auto pilot and had it return to the Super Robot by itself since they would be using the portal to escape from their mission. They hid on the side of Valeena's cave lair prepared to invade it

"OK you guys remember the plan right?" asked Nova

"We go in with stealth find the spell book get out of there ASAP and only fight if we have to, got it". Otto gave a thumb's up

"Any update on the kid, Gibson?" Sparx asked when he caught up to the rest of the team

"Jinmay just updated me on Chiro's condition. His heart rate currently at 163 beats per minute and still rising. We must hurry, Monkey Team, a human's heart rate limit is 200. He won't survive if he reaches that number and defiantly won't if it goes any higher than that." the intelligent cyborg replied with haste

"(gulp) Antauri, are you sure you're up for this? Because we do need you for plan B." Nova turned to him calmly

"Worry not, my friends. I believe I am finally calm enough to concentrate of this mission, but you are still in charge here, Nova. We're ready when you are" He replied quietly

Nova nodded "Alright boys, we're going in" the team went into stealth mode and entered the cave from a hole in the wall. Once they crawled they're way in through the hole, Antauri used in telepathy to direct them down one of four hallways to run down and they eventually found the room with the spell book. The entire team was completely silent while sneaking around the lair because they knew what was at steak with this mission. Once they reached the locked door, Antauri tried to phase through the door but something shocked him and he yelped in pain. He was launched back against Gibson and Nova who once again, broke his fall

"What happened?" asked Nova in a quiet voice

"(groan) It must be another spell." the silver simian sat up grabbing his head "It's preventing me from phasing through the door or any of the walls."

"I'm on it." Otto got a serious face. He pulled out two thin, metal sticks and began to pick the lock manually. Within seconds, he broke them in

"Ha nice job, Otto." Sparx complimented with a whisper "New invention?"

"No, just practice." he grinned "Let's move."

"Sparx, you stay hidden and stand guard out here. Give us a head's up if you see Valeena or Mandarin" Nova stopped him from walking in with them.

"Aye Aye, Captain." he saluted her sarcastically as he went to hide. The yellow monkey just rolled her eyes and ran in with the remaining three monkeys as all three of them looked for essentially the same book they had. Hopefully it would have the awakening spell unlike their other book

"(gasp) Here it is! It's the exact same book we've got." Otto pulled it off of the book shelf

"Well done, Otto." said Antauri as the green monkey handed the book to Gibson. The blue simian quickly skimmed through looking for page with the awakening spell

"Ah ha!" he pointed to the right page "This is it! One of us must chant this incantation spell directly to Chiro and he'll be woken up immediately.

"Great!" Nova high fived Otto "Great job, Monkey Team. Gibson, call Jinmay and get ready to-" out of nowhere, a light blue substance bashed into Otto and Antauri and stuck both of them to the wall

"What!?" exclaimed Gibson. Then another was one fired at them. The blue monkey dodged it and Nova wasn't so lucky. She too was now tied up and constricted to the floor

"Gibson, Run!" shouted Nova, but it was too late.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Gibson turned around to see Mandarin with a strange gun that apparently webbed the Hyperforce up and Valeena was holding Sparx in an arm lock and covered his mouth "Welcome, Hyperforce." she grinned as she threw the red primate at Gibson and fired the gun trapping both of them together  
"We've been awaiting your arrival"

 **(CHIRO'S DREAM)**

 _Mandarin entered Skeleton King's_ _throne_ _room practically dragging Chiro. He then unchained his hands and pushed him into the room in front of his throne._

 _"He's accepted your offer, Master." he said with an evil grin "He will fight our warrior for his freedom."_

 _"Hm hm hmm, excellent." Skeleton King was very pleased by this "It's been a long time, Chiro."_

 _"Save it, Skull Head. Let's just do this. Who's this warrior of yours anyway?" he said standing up_

 _"Just a new member of my army, finishing off one of our old foes will be his final_ _initiation, and who better an opponent for him than you?" he let out a sinister laugh_

 _"He must be delirious, my lord. He hasn't even guessed who his_ _opponent is." Mandarin crossed his arms with a grin_

 _Chiro turned to him with a confused face "What are you-" that's when it hit him. How could he have possibly fallen into this trap? How did he not see this coming? "(turns to Skeleton King in shock) You didn't" his voice always cracked_

 _"Hm hm hm.."_

 _"You wouldn't!" he stepped back in fear_

 _"Do you really need to ask that at this point?" he held up his hand and snapped his finger. Out of the shodow appeared_ _Sephiran. He smiled with a face that screamed evil with a few fangs showing as he cracked his knuckles._

 _"No..." he backed up and went completely wide eyed._

 _"Oh yes.._ _Sephiran, if you can destroy him slowly and painfully, you shall earn your right to sit by my side as we conquer the universe. Do you accept the offer?"_

 _"With the greatest pleasure, my Lord" he snickered "I only wish you'd provided me a real challenge." he brought out his ghost claws as the newly adult but still young Chiro just stood there in pure horror._

 _"Let the match to the death begin!"_

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

 **Well I did it. I got this chapter out before Christmas _and_ managed to make everyone ****hate with a cliffhanger! (YAAAAAAAY!) Okay to be totally honest, I've recently discovered my strong point in writing is heart felt stories as well as suspense (don't know which one I'm better at...) but just so you all know, I was _NOT_ trying to fool anyone with ****Sephiran being Chiro's opponent, especially since the whole point of the dream is to make Chiro suffer, ya know villain stuff.**

 **One more thing; 3 more chapters after this than I wanna focus on a few projects**

 **1\. Rat King's Revenge**

 **2\. My first MLP fic about how Lyra and Bon Bon met (someone tell me if that's been done to death or not before I start)**

 **3\. A new TMNT fic this one is going to be a surprise (he he he) more cliffhangers (evil grin)**

 **Alright, Merry Christmas,** **Hanukkah, etc. Happy New Year see you guys in the next chapter. God bless us, everyone**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, it's** **official;** **Alternatively is my longest story with currently at 8 chapters with 3 more to come. In terms of pacing, storytelling and proofreading I personally think this is the best story I've written so far. Looking back, I wish I could rewrite It's My Turn to Care For You. Due to poor pacing, I'm personally not too proud of that story, now at this point in time I know I can do better, in fact I have done better since than thanks to all of you guys.**

 **Okay, remember the dream,** **( _italics),_ isn't real, so don't comment on the characterization from there, it's not important and the point of the dream is to torment Chiro since the dream is created and controlled by people who want to kill him**

 _ **IF YOU CAN'T TAKE BLOOD AND VIOLENCE LEAVE NOW**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**_

 _Mandarin flew over head of the two opponents and sat down with Skeleton King to watch the show. Sephiran stood directly on the opposite side of the room from Chiro as he began to go on four legs_

 _"Come on, boy!" he taunted "Do you fear my power in combat?"_

 _Chiro tearfully began to plead" Antauti please, you have to try and remember-"_

 _"Stop calling me that!" he charged at him and rammed him into the wall, bruising a rib bone "I don't understand that name! Is it an insult?! My name is Sephiran!" he grabbed him by his shirt collar and sent him flying. It was clear he was now angry 'Why was that name is familiar?' the lack of memory of that word 'Antauri' is what really made him mad. Where had he heard that_

 _"Kill him slowly, Sephiran! We want him to suffer!" called Mandarin_

 _"(growl) Very well..." he began to walk over to Chiro with an expression that screamed 'no mercy' and just as the older boy tried to get up, Sephiran punched him. Resulting in a black eye and the black monkey sending him flying, where he landed at Skeleton King's feet_

 _The demon lifted up Chiro and got close to his face "We had an agreement, boy. You must fight one of my warrior for your life."_

 _"(pant) He's (pant) not (pant) your (pant) warrior." he was so exhausted, that it almost hurt to speak_

 _"Yes I am" Sephiran stepped in sounding rather upset "Master, allow me to finish him quickly, the runt's starting to piss me off" he unleashed one of his blue ghost claw_

 _"Silence, Sephiran. Let me handle this..." he replied "If you won't fight, then our deal is off. Sephiran, Mandarin, you know your task" they both just nodded as the orange simian pulled an odd lever. This revealed a platform that brought up Gibson and Otto. Both of them were tied up and had a cloth over their mouths and sitting on their knees. They looked completely worn out, thin, and ready to pass out_

 _"No (sob)" his face become wet with tears. The young man wanted to save his team but he didn't have the heart to fight the monkey who used to love him._

 _"You still don't wish to fight?" Skeleton King mocked. Chiro said nothing and closed his eyes."So be it. Gentleman, do your worst." The two evil primates grinned and chose a monkey._

 _Sephiran approached Gibson as the blue monkey barely struggled as if he knew it was over. "Hmmm a thin vein like neck. Interesting..." Sephiran just said simply as he examined Gibson's neck with one claw. Then he slashed the one sharp finger into his neck and ran it halfway around his neck quickly. Gibson released a muffled screamed in pain as the black evil monkey kicked him over and let him parish._

 _Mandarin on the other hand merely grabbed Otto's neck aggressively and pulled out a poisonous dart. The green mechanic put up more of a fight, but was too restrained to do anything to object._ _"Oh don't worry, Otto" he whispered with a sinister voice "I have something extra special planned for you." with that, he pushed the dart into Otto's neck. Almost immediately, Otto began convulsing and losing his ability to breathe. His mouth began foaming and he fell on the floor, dying rather gruesomely but quickly._

 _Chiro just cried to himself in pure misery. His team, his family, has been murdered one by one._

 **(REALITY AT THE SUPER ROBOT)**

Chiro got more and more hysterical with every passing minute. Jinmay tried not panic and gave him some medicine to help him relaxed but nothing was working very well. Chiro almost trashed himself off the bed until the pink robot caught him and held him down by his wrists "Chiro please! You need to calm down!" Jinmay tried in vain to make him wake up and was desperately starting to panic herself

'Can't call the team, can't call the team, can't call the team.' she wanted so badly to call the Hyperforce for help, but she knew that they were in the middle of a stealth mission, and calling them would probably be captured if she called them, she had to wait for . She turned around to see Chiro's current heart rate. She gasped when she saw how high it was. 179 and still rising. 'Hurry Monkey Team..."

 **(VALEENA'S LAIR)**

"Well, I see you've fallen into our trap, Antauri." Mandarin snickered "Not only is the phasing spelling a shield, but it's also a trip wire alarm. The second you tried to phase, we knew you had entered our humble aboade. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Enough talk, Mandarin!" growled Sparx trying to sit up with Gibson

"We know you two are behind Chiro's torment!" Gibson shouted

"Now give the spell to cure him of his nightmare or we'll take it from you!" Antauri said as he and Otto tried to break loose of the light blue gak that subdued the entire team.

"And spoil our fun? Oh Antauri. You wouldn't want to do now would you?" Valeena walked over to him and grabbed his chin to mock him, but Otto tried to bite her hand away "Oh, did I hit a nerve there?"

"Stop playing, Valeena! We want that spell!" growled Nova

"Wish for it all you want, my dear, you can have it _after_ the parasite kills off your Chosen One." snickered Mandarin

"Why are you just after the Kid? Your fight is with all of us." asked Sparx

"It's rather simple really; You simians have made it abundantly that you share a strong bond with the child. If you sever that bond, then you destroy his entire team." Valeena started monologging. Nova took advantage of their distraction and used her tail blade to slowly cut her way out of the gak.

"Even if we don't have Chiro with us, that we won't stop us from defending Shuggazoom City." said Antauri

"Oh really. Aren't _you_ supposed be second-in-command, Antauri? So why is Nova the one giving orders all of a sudden?" mocked Mandarin. This made the silver monkey feel extremely awkward. He was right, with Chiro in this condition, he's barely been able to focus on anything else.

"Leave him outta this! We all feel the same way about Chiro that Antauri does!" Otto defended his friend

"Oh trust me, Otto. I doubt that." he said back

"Enough talk." said Valeena "Mandarin,finish off these pathetic simians where they stand."

"Hm hm hm... it'll be my pleasure" he replied with a sinister tone

"I'm going to watch the finale of Chiro's nightmare." she said as she took the spell book with her. Along with the awakening spell "Have fun with them. Mwah ha ha ha ha ha!" with that she exited the room and left the evil orange monkey to his work

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

 **This chapter was supposed to be longer but I have a lot of projects over the winter break, and I feel like this this is long enough as it is. So I guess an** **extra chapter for you guys (joy) okay please leave a review see you guys next time,Happy New Years, God Bless**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally! I've returned to Monkey Team! ok I've recently posted TMNT and Kids Next Door. From this point on, it'll be nothing but this until I finish it. _TAKE NOTE;_ They'll probably be four more chapters at most but most likely two or three. I'm having _REALLY_ bad writer's block with Rat's King's Revenge anyway so that'll take awhile for me to go back to that. This story on the other hand, I have a plan all the way to the end :) Please read my profile to know what plans I have after this story. Some were mentioned some weren't. Ok you've all waited long enough let's begin **

_**I DO OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**_

Mandarin chuckled as Valeena left him alone to execute their prisoners "So this is where it ends my dear brothers" he pulled out his sword as the Hyperforce started to struggle "I say we finish this quickly so I can watch the demise of your precious chosen one. Hmm... (walks around to pick one of them to kill) how about... you!" he decided on Nova as he held his sword up to her neck

The other gasped "Nova!" shouted Otto

"NO! Kill me first! Let her go!" begged Sparx as the yellow primate began to struggle in his grip.

"Any final words, dearest Nova?" he rose his sword over her head

"Flame...Fist...Fury!" she broke free of her slimy and jump kicked Mandarin in the chest. This shocked him as he charged at her with his blade, but she grabbed his wrist and used it to stab the slime that constricted Sparx and Gibson

"I've got Mandarin, you two free the others and run!" she ordered as the orange simian freed himself and tackled Nova

"I'll handle this." Gibson stepped up "Cyber Vac Drill Blaster!" the blue genius fired his laser at the gak and released Otto and Antauri

"Come on, Team! We need that spell book!" said Antauri

"You guys go, I'll take care of Mandarin!" said Nova as Mandarin elbowed her to break her of his headlock. The boys nodded and ran on four legs to find the evil skull witch.

"Knuckle Duster!" she paused and punched Mandarin in the face. She was right on top of him until he quickly countered her.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" he repelled her off and sent the pink eyed fighter flying. She hit her head so hard, she struggled to bring herself up from the floor

"Ha ha ha..! Did you really think you could defeat me, Nova? I was once your leader, your trainer. I know every move you can make and then some" he closed in on her as he began monologging "Your efforts here are completely futile. You should have stayed at the Super Robot with that little- AH!" he was stopped a certain smart aleck nailing him straight in the head with his magnet.

"Sheesh, ever Otto was always better at shutting up than he was." he sounded annoyed

"Nice timing" she smiled standing up

"Yeah, it's kinda my thing, isn't it?" he snickered

"Enough of this" she got refocused on their situation "we need move, the others may need our help. Come on!" she grabbed Sparx's shoulder as the two ran to catch up with the others leaving Mandarin knocked out on the floor.

 **(CHIRO'S DREAM)**

 _Chiro had no choice but to defend himself. He held Sephiran down and tried to persuade him to listen to what he had to say_

 _"Please, you have to listen to me!" he said as the black monkey struggled in his grip "You're not who Skeleton King says you are! You have to believe me!"_

 _"Phase and Daze!" he escaped from the boy's grasped and held him to the floor by his neck "Will you just_ shut up!? _" he yelled with rage and kicked his side with full power "I'm sick of hearing that whiny voice of yours. Why won't you just stand up and fight me, Welch!" he took him by his hair and banged his head_ _against the wall and backed away to take a breath. "(pant) (pant) This is the most pitiful I've ever seen." he turned his back to Chiro and faced the Skeleton King "With all due respect my Lord, I'd expected more of a challenge than this."_

 _Chiro_ _rolled onto his right side and reached for his hip in pain. While attempting to console his pain, he felt a small piece_ _paper that he pulled out of his pocket. He gasped when he saw what it was. He had never noticed he had it since his hands'd been chained up for who knows_ _how long_

 _"Oh, worry not, my young warrior." he replied with a sinister tone "You have done quite a damper on his_ _pathetic body. If you grow tedious, I grant you permission to put him out of his misery_ _"_

 _"Ha ha ha... I thought you'd never ask" he got that similar terrifying, blood lusting smile across his face. He turned back to Chiro who was struggling to rise to his own two legs. With a great look of cruelty on his face, he approached the weakened Chosen One and was well prepared to do him in and was ready to enjoy it_

 _"Wait!" Chiro stopped him "I want you to look at this." he held the_ _paper up and threw it at him. The confused primate caught it and gazed at it closely. It was a picture of him with this strange boy. The boy was holding him in his arm while 'Sephiran' was rubbing his hair with a soft, pleasant smile._

 _"_ _Sephiran, what are you doing? Destroy him!" shouted Mandarin._ _Sephiran held the photo in one hand and used his other claw to hold Chiro to the wall by his throat_

 _"What is this?" he asked with confused rage "Where was this photo taken? This is the first time I've ever seen you."_

 _"No it's not." he said barely breathing as_ _Sephiran let him go and left him on his hands and"(pant) (pant) He (pant) turned you into a (pant) baby." he pointed to Skeleton King "Then he imprisoned me and those other monkeys, and reraised you as his own minion."_

 _"What?"_ _Sephiran dropped the photo not believing what he was saying_

 _"He even changed your name to_ _Sephiran. That's why I've been calling you Antauri. That's your real name._ _" Chiro explained looking him dead in the eye_

 _The black monkey was ready to deny it but he turned around again to face the caped demon "Does he speak the truth?"_

 _Mandarin panicked "What!? Of course not-" Skeleton King raised a hand stopping the orange simian right in his tracks. He stood up and just said bluntly._

 _"Yes_ _"_

 _Sephiran just stood there in shock not knowing how to react_

 **(REALITY)**

Antauri, Gibson, and Otto had a plan of attack to jump Valeena, but they couldn't wait for the red and yellow monkeys to catch up with them; it was now or never. They sneaked into the doorway of her thorn room and saw the witch standing with the book in one hand and in the other hand was a dark gray orb that seemed to be hypnotizing her.

"Hm hm hm hm.. Yes, my parasitic. Enjoy yourself as you feast, all the more entertaining for me! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!" the three monkeys ignored it as Gibson and Antauri stealthy circled around her for a dual strike

"Double Monkey Attack!" they launched their physical attacks together only to have Valeena break out of her trance and catch both of them before either one of them could touch her. Now she had both of them constricted.

"Did you chimps _really_ think it would be that easy?" she asked looking at both of them

"Why, of course not, my fair lady" Gibson said sounding very smug

"That's why we came prepared." said Antauri with similar cocky grin. She then turned and gasped to see that the book was gone. She looks around to see that the clever green mechanic had grabbed it courtesy of Gibson and Antauri's generous distraction. He stuck his tongue out and resumed looking for the awaking spell

"Grrr. Never send a primate to do a witch's job" she growled in annoyance as she banged the two monkeys into each other. Just as Otto found the page, he saw Valeena coming for him and quickly left a big bookmark on that page as the black sorceress used telekinesis to swat him away from the book and tried to bring to herself. Only to have Antauri use his own telekinesis to plunge the book into a mental tug-of-war.

"Scritch-Scratch Doom Thrower!"

"Spin Shocker!" the two smart monkeys tried to knock her down, but Valeena used a shield to block anything fired at her. Both her and Antauri appeared to be struggling but neither side was giving an itch. Enter Sparx and Nova; while Nova helped up Otto and Gibson, Sparx did a dive and caught the book mid-air

"Sparx, duck!" yelled Antauri as he dodged Valeena trying to grab him "Monkey Mind Scream!" the sonic vibrations sent a ringing in her ears so bad it brought her to her knees

"Sparx, hurry with that spell! Gibson tell Jinmay to be ready with that portal" commanded Nova "String Ring!" she helped the silver monkey bring Valeena closer into submission

"Whirling Destructo Saws!" Otto jumped in by tying her up with his chains. Sparx was having such a hard time memorizing the spell that he decided to pull the entire page out of the book and just carry _that_ through the portal with them

"I got it! Let's go!" Sparx said standing up.

"I've...had...ENOUGH!" she broke free of her chains via rageful implosion, knocking down Gibson and Otto, but Antauri and Nova were able to stand their ground. She then took the spell page from the red monkey and sent him flying. When he slid across the floor, he hit his head on Valeena's mysterious gray orb and _his_ eyes began to glow gray as well but no one seemed to notice with all the current chaos. Antauri and Nova tackled her and tried to grab her arms to get the spell as Gibson stood up and began to call Jinmay to prepare for their soon to needed escape

Valeena, however, merely threw them against the same wall and slammed them into each other. While Nova rolled herself off of Antauri, Valeena stood over them, levitating the awakening page right next to herself to make it visible to the Hyperforce. Then she did the unthinkable

"Say goodbye to your brat" she said with a completely serious tone. Then... _poof_. With her dark magic, she lit the small page of fire and it died into ashes.

The entire Hyperforce froze in shock as all they could do was stare at her. The blue simian was so paralyzed, his communicator slid right out of his hand and fell to the floor

"Gibson? Hello? Jinmay to Gibson. Come in, Gibson. Do you have the spell? Gibson!"

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

 **With an ending like this I tried to make the dream's cliffhanger as non-evil as** **possible; I think I failed LOL ok thank you for the wait I've got quiet a bit of free time on my hands so hopefully capture'll be up by the end of the week. Alright, please leave a review,** **tell me if you like it,** **read my profile to see my other story ideas, I'll see you guys next time, God Bless**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay, climax time! I actually debated on what to do with Sephiran and knowing his life is fake, but you'll see it when u read it and I'll talk about it then. I won't explain it now because I don't wanna** **spoil anything :)**

 _ **I DO NOW OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**_

It felt like a very long silence for the Hyperforce when it was merely a couple of seconds. The very object that would determine the fate of their young leader in the next four minutes was just destroyed in front of their eyes. The four primates' jaws were down as they stared at the ashes of the spell, all but Sparx who was still in a trace that nobody had noticed yet due to the chaos. The wicked sorceress took this opportunity to gloat.

"Mwah ha ha ha ha!... You should all see your faces right now. The faces of pure defeat and distraught being a purely delightful joy to my black soul" as she was monologging, Nova had her head to the ground. Her breathing began heavier with every breath, her eyes glowed red and her entire body slowly became a fiery shade of red

The silver monkey on the other hand displayed pure defeat and a massive but subtle expression of sadness more in his eyes than anywhere else "(soft sob) Chiro.." his usually pleasant voice cracked. Gibson was still frozen but Otto felt his legs go numb. He lost balance, fell to his knees and cried into his chest

"Aww, what's the matter? Afraid to admit failure?" he taunted them, mainly Antauri. "Don't worry. (turns around) it's not like you had anything worth fighting in the first place." she said with a gesture and a grin

Oh, that ...was... _**it**_. The yellow female growled with anger. She didn't know what happened but something right there and then just snapped. She unleashed her fangs, let out a wild roar and jumped at light speed towards Valeena. Valeena tried in vain to pull Nova off her back as she pulled her long black hair pure force. The cyborg grabbed her neck in an armlock and rammed her onto the floor.

With the skull witch lying with her back, Nova brought up her burning hot fist, released another furious scream and wasted no time bashing it down on the center of her back. As Valeena shirked in pain upon losing her ability to stand, Nova turned to rest of her teammates who were watching in shock. The boys, even Antauri, had absolutely no idea how to react to her behavior. Frankly, they were frightened by her mindless outburst of anger. Understanding of it, but unnerved by it none the less

"ANTAURI, READ HER MIND!" she ordered in anger as she held Valeena down with her fists

"I...what?" he was having trouble processing what was going on. Everything was happening far too fast and Nova has nothing been angry in this sort of fashion before. Almost as if her rage was helping her to improvise a plan B on the spot.

"SHE KNOWS THE SPELL, I CAN FEEL IT! HURRY AND GET THE SPELL FROM HER MIND!" she barked struggling to keep Valeena down. Antauri nodded as he swiftly hovered over to the two girls.

"Let go of me, you pathetic simian! You're starting to burn me! "As much as Valeena fought, it was pointless to fight as Nova held her arms together by the wrists. Antauri sat in front of the skull witch, grabbed her temples and his pupils faded as he began to enter her devious mind

"GIBSON," the blue monkey finally snapped out of his daze of disbelief and picked up his communicator "I WANT YOU AND JINMAY TO COUNT TO FIFTY TOGETHER AND THEN OPEN THE PORTAL! BY THEN ANTAURI'LL HAVE THE SPELL! DO IT NOW!"

Gibson gulped and nodded as he reconnected with Jinmay with great haste "Gibson to Jinmay, come in Jinmay."

"Gibson! Oh, thank goodness!"she sounded ready to cry "Where the heck are you guys? Chiro's heart rate is 193! Do you have the spell?!" the pink robot yelled over Chiro's panicked screaming

"Jinmay, listen to me; you and I must count to fifty together and then open the portal. By then we shall have the awakening spell" he explained with great haste

"Why we just do it now?"

"Jinmay, just do it! 1,2,3.." he started

"(gulp) F..Four, 5,6"

"7, 8, 9," they began to do together

Meanwhile, Sparx finally caught Nova's eye and she addressed his problem as well "(Points to Sparx) OTTO GET SPARX OFF HIS METAL BUTT AND HELP US!"

The green simian simply nodded, "Y-y yes-yes Ma'am" he didn't want to provoke Nova anymore than she already was. He ran over to the red monkey and saw that he was a little misty eyed. When he saw that his head was perched on the gray orb, he kicked so hard that it broke against the wall. The second he did, Sparx was freed of his visions and began to feel his stomach for some reason that Otto didn't understand "Sparx?" he touched his shoulder to grab his attention.

The red monkey looked up at the hand and looked ready to break down "Otto! You're alive! We're all alive! And Antauri's still-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" the confused mechanic stopped him "What are you talking about?"

Sparx turned around to see the shattered remains of the orb and realized what was going on "N-nothing." he said grabbing his head "I'll explain later. Let's just get that spell and get outta here"

"We can't. Only Antauri can do it now. Valeena burned the page" the green monkey explained

"What!?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure Antauri's got this" he gave a reassuring smile "Come on, we'll catch Antauri when he comes out" he pulled Sparx by the arm over to the girls and Antauri. As if on cue, Antauri released a shout of pain as Sparx caught him when he came out of the witch's mind. As if she was completely burned out, Nova passed out and Otto caught her before she hit the ground.

"A massive rage fit?" Sparx whispered to Antauri "Ha ha, In this scenario, I would of expected that from you"

The silver monkey simply replied with a straight face "She beat me to it"

Nova quickly woke up soon after Antauri as Otto helped her sit up as well "(groan) (gasp) Do you have the spell?" she asked sounding much calmer

"Yes" he nodded "I also hit a pressure point in her brain that shall tranquilize her for a few moments. All we need now is that portal" he said as they both stood up

Again as if on que, the spell was cast "48, 49, 50! _Citsym latrop ezag nepo ediw dna gnirb ruoy relevart ereh ot ym edis!"_ Gibson fired his drill laser and Jinmay fired her eye beams, opening the purple and white portal from Valeena's lair to the Super Robot.

"That's it! Everyone hurry, I don't know how long we can hold this open!"

"Come on!" said Nova as the team high tailed it over to the portal on four legs. First Antauri jumped through it then Otto and Nova. Just before Sparx did, he saw that the orange simian had returned and had an electric laster pointed at Gibson. If he made this shot then Gibson would be trapped here by himself with the enemy, but Sparx would't let that happen. Mandarin fired the laser but the red monkey jumped behind Gibson and blocked it

"Gyro Roller!" he sent it flying back and soon Mandarin shouted in pain and was knocked out as well

"I've got your back, Gibson." he turned back to the blue scientist

"You always do, my friend." was all he said. Sparx smiled at this as he pushed Gibson into the portal lunging himself in as well just as it closed in on itself

 **(MEANWHILE IN CHIRO'S DREAM A/N; buckle up, we've a lot of back and forth from this point on)**

 _"There!" Chiro stood up and walked over the confused simian then took his shoulder."You see? He took your old life from you, but if you help me, maybe we can get it back." he smiled with hope_

 _"The choice is yours, Sephiran" Skeleton King said_ _standing up "but keep in mind how much you_ _enjoy serving me. How much you_ _love_ _to fight by my side. How much you love the adrenalin that merciless combat delivers into your system. Why should you waste your life meditating and taking orders from a brat half your age?_ _"_

 _"Don't listen to him. It's not too late for you to rebuild your old life. Just come with me. We'll break out of here together, Antauri" Chiro begged with a smile hoping he'd won him over_

 _The black monkey looked down at his claw in turmoil for a moment and made his final_ _chose "_ _For last time..._ _It's_ _Sephiran!_ _" he shouted as he jumped kicked Chiro in the chin. When Chiro sat up, he was extremely confused_

 _"Huh, b-but I.." he was completely confused and distraught as he backed away from_ _Sephiran who was coming close again with his claws_

 **(REALITY)**

Jinmay felt ready to faint, but she was able to hold portal open just long for the five monkeys to fall into the room. They screamed as they fell on top of each other and crashed at Jinmay's feet.

"Guys!" she panicked over Chiro agonizing screams and the heart monitor "He's at 198! Where's that spell?!"

"I have it!" said Antauri "Somebody hold him down!"

"On it!" the four monkeys exclaimed. Each primate took a limb and held it down straight to the best of their abilities. Antauri flew over to Chiro, levitated over him, held his temples and began to chant the spell

 _Siht thgin fo raef si ta s'ti dne_

 _Lleh sllac rof uoy ot won dnecsed_

 _"Hm hm hm... You don't understand do you, boy? It's too late for him to turn back. He's mine now, and he's proud of it_ _" Skeleton King explained in victory_

 _"Riddle me this, kid. What sounds better to you; spending the rest of my life pandering to some random brat, or living as third in command to the ruler of the entire universe? Face it, runt. I enjoy it here and you can't even change that to save pathetic little life" he kicked Chiri and knocked him off_ _balance_

 _Kcab ot eht tip erehw uoy erew denifnoc_

 _Uoy t'nevah a esohc tub ot ngiser_

 _"Please don't do this. I'm b-begging you" poor Chiro began crying and was just ready give up_

 _I ekuber rouy thgir ot erutrot siht dnim_

 _"Too late for that, Chiro. The goodie two shows you knew is gone" just as he raised his claws something happened_

 _niahcnu siht luos morf ruoy hsiramthgin dinb!_

 _The spell was now in affect. Almost immediately, the nightmare world began to fall apart as the Somniorum Parasite was_ _repelled from Chiro's mind_

Back in reality, the team is repelled from the young leader's body and a huge black mist rapidly fled from his body with a roaring scream of pain. The Hyperforce covered their eyes and/or ears because of how booming the spirit's death was. The second the Parasite was gone, Chiro woke up in a screaming sweat and struggled to catch his breath. The others wanted to get up and hug him, but they knew he would have no idea what was going on

"W-wha (pant) (pant) where am I? What happened?" he said hyperventilating

"Chiro..are you okay?" Nova asked calmly so not to provoke any panic

"Monkey Team." he crawled to the end of the bed "You're..You're alive? You're all alive?"

"Why of course we are, Chiro. You were locked in a nightmare. Everything is alright now. You're completely safe now." Gibson said trying to sound optimistic

"No..no. We were locked up by Skeleton King for years." he couldn't believe it. He had tried so hard to wake up that when he couldn't, he was legitimately convinced that everything in his nightmare was absolutely real "He- he captured us and he took Antauri and then he..he" Chiro was startled by a small silver lightly grabbing his shoulder. He turned to see a face he thought was lost a long time ago "An-Antauri?" he almost couldn't believe his eyes

"Deep breaths, my son. The danger is over." he held out his arms and waited to see if Chiro wanted a hug. He went wide eyed when he heard his voice. It was that pleasant voice he remembered and loved so much. It was true, Sephiran wasn't real, it was all an insidious, awful nightmare that he only now awoken from. He just grabbed the silver simian, quickly pulled him into his chest, and began to cry hysterically. Antauri gave himself a frown, despite being so relieved that the one he loved so dearly was going to live, this sight was quite heart-breaking. All he could do is bring himself a little higher so it'd be easier to console.

"I (sob) I-I thought I lost you guys! I was so terrified!"

"I know, Chiro... I know" Antauri replied softly as he held Chiro even tighter in his arms. The others just stood there staring at him. They needed a moment to take everything in. Sparx, however, picked up the blanket and wanted to put it over Chiro.

"We- we were all back i-in the Savage Lands, a-and Mand-Mandarin, he..he-"

"No, Kid... no. Don't..don't talk about.." Sparx said gently with a cracking voice as he rubbed his back to calm him down "Not now"

"Sparx?" Chiro looked up at him as the red monkey put the thin blue blanket over his shoulders

"Just..(holds back a few tears) just breathe. You can talk about when you're ready. Just relax for now. We're right here for you." he sounded very sad but caring, there was something Sparx needed to talk about later as well.

The young boy just closed eyes and grabbed both Sparx and Antauri and pulled them into another hysterical hug. Neither one could really move, so all they did was hug the poor child back as he continued to cry. The other monkeys and Jinmay just gather around him and gave the terrified child a group hug to comfort. It was going to be a long recovery for Chiro, but the Hyperforce was going to help him anyway they could. For now they were just thankful that their young little was alive.

 **Translations**

 **Portal Spell ; Mystic** **portal gaze open wide and bring your traveler here to my side**

 **Awakening Spell ; This night of fear is at it's end**

 **Hell calls for you to now descend**

 **Back to the pit where you were confined**

 **You haven't a chose but to resign**

 **I rebuke your right to torture this mind**

 **Unchain this soul from your nightmarish bind!**

 **I was originally going to have Antauri be the one to flip out, but then I realized that would be too OOC even with Chiro being in danger, remember in my stories I go for characterization. I may do something a little different to the personality** **when I change something like making the character sick or just younger but you know what I mean**

 **Also I know most of you were expecting Sephiran to turn on SK, and I _did_ debate on what to do with him, but keep in mind the nightmare is not real, nor is anyone in it. "Sephiran" only exists to make Chiro suffer, he's a puppet of the Somniorum Parasite. Not caring about his past and enjoying his betrayal was planned from the start as the final blow to Chiro's psyche. I'm sorry if I wasted any potential but this is my choice and I, ****personally, am happy with this choice. Okay 1 more chapter after this but see u next time "Tales of NYC" please review and check out my profile to see my other story plans, God Bess**

 _ **I DO NOW OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**WOW is this a _long_ chapter. My longest chapter so far. So hope it was worth the wait. From this point on, we'll see how Chiro coping with the nightmare. Hope u read, review and enjoy :) let's begin. **

**_I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!_**

After the events of that night, The Hyperforce just comforted Chiro until he ended up crying himself back to sleep with tears soaked on his red colored face.

"(gasp) Oh no. He's asleep again" Jinmay exclaimed with fear as she and the other monkeys let him go

"Should we wake him up?" asked Otto nervously "What if he gets trapped in his sleep again?"

The silver monkey just gave everyone a silent but serious stare as he grabbed the boy's temples and reentered his troubled mind. The team waited anxiously for him to come out and give them a report on Chiro's condition. Was this entire mess going to start all over again? Would all their efforts go to waste just like that? They were gaining to get their answer as Antauri suddenly popped back into reality.

"Well, is he alright?" asked Nova holding her hands together

The wise primate took a second to process his thoughts. He was a little tired himself after all the chaos "Hmm... Worry not. The parasite should be completely gone for good." he said as he stroked Chiro's face to sooth him. " I believe he merely passed out from anxiety."

"I can't believe he can sleep after all that" added Sparx

"As odd as it may seem, I suppose it was the only way his body could response to all that stress on his mind" theorized Gibson "Perhaps it would be best if we let him rest for a little while"

"Are you insane?" question Sparx getting close to the blue monkey's face "What if he has that nightmare again? What if he gets trapped in his dreams again? We can't let him have that dream again, guys, we just can't!" he panicked shaking Gibson's shoulders

"Sparx, calm down." said Antauri "Gibson is right, we shouldn't keep Chiro from sleeping, that wouldn't be healthy for him. We'll see what he wants to do when he wakes up, but for now, we should just let him rest and we'll talk to him when he's more emotionally stable."

"But-"

"I think Antauri's right" Otto interrupted Sparx "Besides, even if he does have that nightmare again, at least now we can wake him up" he said with a smile

The frantic red primate took a moment to ponder and gather his thought. "(sigh) Alright, we'll let him rest for now, but I am not leaving him alone"

"Agreed. Why don't you all get some rest? I shall stay with Chiro." Antauri volunteered sitting down

"Perhaps that would be best for all us. You do require less sleep than the rest of us, after all." added Gibson

"Actually... guys..." Jinmay started and caught the table about to pass out. She rubbed her eyes as Otto helped maintain balance

"What's the matter, Jinmay?" he asked curiously

"(pant) (pant) It... most have been (pant) the portal spell. I feel like I'm going to shut down." she explained with little breath

"Otto, would my bed help her to charge?" asked the silver monkey

"Umm... I don't see why now, since you're both completely robots after all." he replied. Ever since the Antauri's resurrection into his new body, all he's really needed to sleep is charger as oppose to a bed like everyone else.

"Hmm.. very well. Jinmay, I grant you permission to sleep in my room as I watch over Chiro."

"Really?" she was so flattered "Thank you, Antauri." she yawned

"Come on, Jinmay." said Nova as she took the pink girl's arm from Otto "(yawn) I'll take you to Antauri's room"

"(yawn) Okay." Jinmay turned and walked over to her troubled love and have him a small kiss. "Good night, Chiro. I'm glad you're alright" she whispered soothingly

Everyone but Antauri stepped out of the room silently to leave Chiro to sleep. Sparx, however, stood in the door and decided to walk back in.

"Sparx?" Antauri asked sounding confused as he floated in lotus position

"I'm not leaving him, Antauri. I know I'd die trying to keep you from him, but he needs all the help he can get" he whispered with a very serious tone

He simply smiled "Very well, my friend. Anything for Chiro."

"Agreed" he said setting a small place on the floor to sleep "Wake me up if the nightmare comes back. I'll help you comfort him"

"I will. Good night, Sparx"

"You too" he replied with a depressed mumble. The silver simian was a little off put by his friend's sudden behavior. It wasn't his concern for his son that confused him, it was his action since Chiro woke up. He seemed very distraught about this. Almost as much as Chiro. What could be the matter with Sparx that he'd overreact like this? Sadly, Antauri wouldn't be able to think about this new development as he unknowingly began to doze off in the chair next to Chiro. He fell asleep holding the boy's hand softly hoping to drive away any bad dreams. Which unfortunately didn't work.

 **(TWO HOURS LATER)**

Antauri woke up as he felt a tight grip squeeze his hand and then pull away with great force. The wise primate took a second to process what was going on and saw the young teenager tossing and turning in his sleep, sweating, panting and mumbling with fear under his breath. Antauri felt his head with haste and noticed that he was getting feverish.

"Chiro? Chiro!" he began to shake him lightly "Wake up, Chiro, wake up!" with that, Chiro bolted upright and took rapid, panicked breathes. Without even thinking, he saw Antauri and pulled into another sobbing hug. Sparx was right, Chiro _did_ have a repeat of that dreadful nightmare and desperately needed someone to comfort him. It wasn't as bad as the first time since he was able to wake up, but it still hit him with awful, painful memories of the original nightmare that refused to end.

"Sh sh sh shhhhh... It's okay, Chiro, you're safe here. Everything's alright, my son, it's okay." he whispered to Chiro hugging him and rubbing his back in small circles.

"I-I don't want to sle-sleep. I-i-it-it was that (gasp) that same dre-dream again. (cry) Ple-please Antauri, (sob) please don't make me sleep! (sob)." he bawled into his adopted father's metal chest

"Calm down, Chiro. You don't have to if you don't want to right now. I just want you to relax, I'm right here for you." the metal simian whispered lovingly as he nuzzled Chiro's nose and hugged him into his shoulders. "Would you like some water?" he asked stroking Chiro's tears away "You seem to be losing your voice"

"Come (hiccup) come to think of it" the young boy said with a somewhat hoarse voice "My throat is kind of sore. Can I have some water?"

"Chiro.." they turned to see Sparx standing up from his small sleeping area. He was awoken by the sound of Chiro's crying and wanted to help Antauri comfort him.

"Sp-Sparx?" Chiro questioned with his sore voice "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to stay with you.. and Antauri. Ha" he gestured to the silver monkey who just nodded at the sound of his name "I-I got some water, I figured you would need some when you woke up." he smiled as he handed him a glass of water "Do you want it?"

Chiro merely stared for a second, took a deep breath, and nodded "Mm Hm" he said meekly, still being scared from his nightmare "Thanks, Sparx" he took quick sips of the glass and was almost instantly refreshed.

"Is that better?" the red monkey asked putting a hand on his shoulder

"... Yeah. Thanks, I needed that." Chiro replied with a deep breath as he placed the cup down on the nearest table.

"Chiro, no one's going to force you to, but we were wondering if you're ready to share your nightmare with us." Antauri said sitting next to Chiro on the edge of the bed

"Well.. (fiddles with his fingers) I guess if I could remember-" suddenly, a faulty light bulb went out and the med bay was painted with darkness. The young teenager was transported back to his prison cell. He was back to watching his family be striped from him one by one by the person he loved most. He didn't want to go back to the darkness. He didn't want relive that torture. He **_DIDNT!_**

"No." he squeaked out quickly

"Kid?" Sparx reached for his shoulder again as he saw that he was starting to hyperventilate again "Chiro.." the second in command put a caring hand on the boy's shoulder, which was a mistake.

 **"NOOOO!"** the panicked leader threw himself off the opposite side of and curled up into a ball against the wall." **LET ME OUT! DON'T HURT THEM, THIS IS MY FAULT! LET ME OUT!"** his screamed of peril echoed throughout the entire Super Robot. While the rest of the Hyperforce could be heard running from their bedrooms, Sparx and Antauri were trying to sooth Chrio's panic attack.

"Chiro!" the red primate wanted to rush to his side, but the silver primate stopped him. "Antauri!" he questioned the blue eyed simian's command

"Hold on, Sparx. He must have startled into a state of terror" he explained over Chrio's crying

"Ya think?! Look at him! He thinks he's back in that prison cell separated from us!" the pilot ended up saying more than he intended to

Sparx's theory left the wisest of the team a little confused. He stared Sparx in his nervous eyes with suspicion. As if he was hiding something and Antauri was onto him "how do you..-" again he was interrupted by the med bay door being opened, bathing half the room in much needed light.

"What's going on?!" shouted Otto as the rest of team rushed in as Chiro kept shouted memories of the nightmare to himself. Things like **"LET ME OUT! HE NEEDS MY HELP!** " was all that could be comprehended. "

Everyone stay back!" Antauri ordered as they instantly obeyed him. "He's having flashbacks from the nightmare. We must approach him slowly and calmly." he turned him the team as they let Antauri handle this. None of them were as calm as he was, so it seemed best for him to sooth the poor child.

He kneeled down in front of him and reach for his head to gently pull it out of his legs to look him in the eye. "Chiro," Antauri's voice was so soothing and soft as he looked a tearful, blood shot Chiro in the eye

"Can you get up? It's alright"

 **(CHIRO'S POINT OF VIEW)**

 _"Creatine! Why don't you get up and fight?!" shouted Sephiran as he presses a claw against Chiro's neck_

 **(REALITY)**

 **"NOOOO!** " Chiro thoughtlessly kicked Antauri in the face to keep him away.

"(Gasp)" the others gasped at Chiro's sudden outburst. The boy stood over Antauri who was laying on the floor face up with his head and shoulder backed up against the med bay bed.

 **"I WON'T FIGHT YOU! HE'S LYING TO YOU!"** he screamed in fear holding Antauri down by his wrist causing the silver monkey to flinch

"Antauri!" exclaimed Nova as she held back Otto who tried to run to his aid

"What'll we do now?!" Otto looked at the others for suggestions

"Hold on!" announced Gibson as he pulled a needle out of a drawer and loaded it into his drill laser " I'm afraid I haven't a chose but to tranquilize him!" he aimed at Chiro as he kept shouting nonscene at a struggling Antauri "I'm sorry, Chiro" he whispered, but just before he took the shot,

"NO!" Sparx blocked the blue scientist's shot "We can't put him to sleep! This'll all just start all over again!"

"Sparx, he's completely delusional with fear. We don't have any other alternative!" Gibson argued trying to pull his laser away from Sparx. The red smart mouth had to think fast of another plan. Then he noticed the pink, kind robot covering her mouth and soaking her hands in tears

"Yes there is " he said to Sparx acted quick on his "Jinmay, _you_ have to calm him down." he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to the scene

'What!?" as if everyone wasn't confused enough

"Why me?" the young robot could barely be heard over Chiro's screaming "Sparx, if he doesn't recognize Antauri, what makes you thinks I can-"

"Jinmay, I'll explain later, you just have trust me. You're the only one he'll listen to. Just do it!" he pressured unintentionally. He didn't want to be so hard on her but Chiro needed help immediately, as well as Antauri.

Jinmay decided she didn't have a choice and gave him a nod of determination as she approached Chiro cautiously. Just then, Sparx was pulled aside by confused yellow monkey.

"Why are you so sure he'll recognize Jinmay?" she whispered

"Umm... uhh gut instinct?" he said nervously and quickly. Nova merely glared at him, but was too distracted by the current scenario to question him

Meanwhile, Antauri phased out of Chiro's grip in order to escape from his grasp without harming him. Now he was on the left side of Chiro but the mature primate was still cornered by his panicked son.

"Chiro, please-"

 **"WHY DON'T YOU RECOGNIZE ME?! HE STOLE FROM US! HE TOOK YOU FROM ME!"** all Antauri could do was stare at Chiro with his back against the wall. He wanted to help Chiro, but this enemy couldn't be physically fought. The enemy here was the darkness and fear that consumed the child's mind. It created a monster that manipulated Chiro's point of view on the world. This monster was blurring his son's line between the nightmare and reality. " **YOUR NAME IS ANTAURI! YOU'RE NOT WHO HE SAYS YOU ARE!"** he pushed the frightened simian against the wall.

Suddenly, Chiro was yanked off of Antauri and was pulled into a tight hug by Jinmay. Chiro struggled and pushed on her at first, but she remained firm. She caressed his hair and neck and lightly pushed him to his knees to calm him down.

"Listen to me, Chiro. It's _over_." she whispered lovingly and tearfully "You're safe and sound here in the robot. Every..thing's.. all...right." she continued slowly as her words finally began to lull him out of his visions.

After he stopped struggling, Chiro closed his eyes panting and when he opened them, he was back in the Super Robot. He was actually home.

"J-Jin... Jinmay?" he sounded shocked and scared as he realized where he was. Was this real? Or was this just a dream that he was using to escape his living nightmare?

"I'm here, Chiro. We're all here for you. Please, I know you don't want to hurt anyone, and no one's gonna hurt you. I promise, Chiro, we'll protect you. No matter what happens, we'll protect you." she finished her soothing words with a light kiss on his tear-written cheek. Chiro had to pause for a moment to let this scene take in. Then he finally began to cry out of relief into the female robot's shoulder

"Chiro, listen to me. Do you know who this is?" she turned him around and gestured him toward Antauri who just sat up from where Chiro had him cornered. The young leader tried to back away without letting go of Jinmay's hand, but the silver simian was determined to make Chiro.

"Chiro.." he kneeled down in front but he flinched and whimpered at his soft, gentle touch. "Please, my son, it's me."

"(pant) (pant) An (pant) Antauri?"

"Yes." he smiled "It's me, Chiro. It's alright now. I won't harm you." he held out his arm hoping for a hug. Chiro panted as he once again took him into another tearful hug.

"I'm sorry (gasp) I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he desperately cried for forgiveness

"No, no, no, don't be" he whispered as he held the boy even tighter in his arm "We'll help you through this. No matter how long it takes, I promise." he whispered into his ear and rubbed his back calmly the way he liked to be. The rest of the monkeys were shocked by this. What did Jinmay do that was so different from what Antauri tried to do?

"How in the world did you managed to predict that would work, Sparx?" questioned Gibson as he turned over to his fellow fist rocket pilot.

"Yeah... you've been acting pretty weird since Chiro woke up" added Nova sounding rather suspicious

"Umm.." Sparx didn't know how to respond "I uh.."

"That doesn't matter right now." that snap surprisingly came from a usually happy and cheerful Otto. "What matters now is that Chiro's awake and we help him feel better." he said coldly as yanked himself free from Nova's grasp "I don't know about you guys" he turned and glared at them "but I'm tired of just standing around watching him cry" he turned to help the two fully metal robots console Chiro

"Yeah, uhh.. he's right!" Sparx weaseled out of being interrogated once again as he helped in calming Chiro down. "Hey, you okay, Kid?" he asked rubbing his shoulder. Chiro didn't pay attention to the red primate and all he could do was embrace him along with the others.

Gibson and Nova just stared at each other with great concern, for Sparx as well as Chiro. They knew they were both thinking the same thing.

"We _have_ to talk him about that, he's seriously starting to act weird" whispered Nova

"Agreed, but Otto's right." sighed Gibson "Our best option for now is to console Chiro and help him recover." he said quietly crossing his arm.

"Hmmm" she merely nodded. With that, they completely the group hug that embraced the suffering adolescent. After a little while, the group hug was broken up and Antauri and Jinmay stood him up and Otto placed a fleece over his quivering shoulders

"Would you like go to your room, Chiro?" Antauri asked gently

"No (pant) (pant) no! Please, I don't want to sleep!" he tried fight back in panic "Please, I don't-"

"Chiro," the yellow monkey stopped him before he started. She grabbed his shoulder and looked him in the eye "you DO...NOT...have..to...sleep" she said clearly and slowly

"We've already discussed this, you may stay awake for a little while. I just meant do you want to have little time alone to gather your thoughts" the eldest simian explained calmly. This caused Chiro's breathing to slow down and he rubbed his face to relax

"(sniff) (deep breath) Okay, yeah... I-I think that's what need. If you guys don't mind" he asked for permission

"Of course you can, Chiro" said Otto "Why don't I walk you to your room? I'll help you get more comfortable, maybe something to take your mind off the dream" the green simian smiled

"Al..alright. Let's just go. I want to alone...please." he replied as he and Otto stepped out of the med bay, leaving everyone else to process what just happened

"What are gonna do about this, guys?" asked Jinmay "How are we gonna help Chiro when he barely recognizes us?"

"Perhaps I could run some tests on his psychological state once he's stable enough for questioning." explained Gibson with a hand on his chin

"That's probably our best option, Gibson" said Antauri "We need to learn what kind of damage and distress the parasite left on his mind"

"I just don't understand," Nova said sadly crossing her arms to her elbow "how could a single nightmare cause all of that trauma?"

Then the red monkey whispered to himself 'you guys have no idea..'

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

 **So.. over 3,400 words in one chapter. (ignoring the A/N) wow :0 This was supposed to be the last chapter, but as you can see, it got waaaaay too long. One more chapter I promise...sadly. Lots of school stuff and writer's block. OK a few things**

 **1\. I know the characterization is really weird, especially Sparx let me explain**

 **Otto seemed harsh, yes, but we've seen before (Soul of Evil off the top of my head) that Otto can and will get tough and aggressive when you mess with his team. Also he's really tired. Hopefully u can let that slide**

 **As for Sparx, oh boy. U may've remembered that orb from chapter 9. You've probably figured out Sparx's deal, but it _does_ have something to do with the orb. Everything with Sparx, including the Jinmay thing will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **2\. Again, PLEASE, I need more ideas for stories. Read my profile, read my fanfic ideas and top 30 favorite shows, and send me via PM an idea if u have one for any show in the profile. I probably won't take it, but I really want to write for other shows but I need more ideas. Please, maybe I'll take request.**

 **alright hope u enjoyed, please read and review I'll see you guys next time, God bless**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!_**


	12. Final Chapter

**FINAL CHAPTER**

 **Awww this is really sad. This was my favorite story to write so far. Well, hopefully this is a satisfying ending for you guys as I move on to other stories hopefully as successful as this one. BTW I'm having a poll to vote on my next Monkey Team story to write. Please go to my profile, vote and help me decide. Anyway, on with the story**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**_

While the rest of the team was discussing their next move, Otto gestured Chiro into his bedroom in an attempt to sooth his panicked soul. He kept a comforting hand on his back and could feel his heavy breathing. Once the door was opened, the young warrior gazed upon his room as he kept a tight grip around on his thin, light blue blanket. He looked around nervously as he sat down on his bed.

"Is something wrong, Chiro?" Otto asked with concern. As stupid as that question was after everything that's happened, he had no idea what else to ask in this scenario

"Yeah, yeah,.. sort of." he replied sitting on his bed and placing one hand on his pondering head. "I don't know," he said with a shallow voice looking down at his feel "It feels like I haven't been in a bed or even seen the Super Robot for years, when it's only been a couple of hours" he described his feelings with sorrow

"(sigh) I know, Chiro." the green monkey said sitting next to him cautiously "We really thought we'd lost for a second, but we wouldn't quit" he continued eagerly "We wouldn't let anyone mess with a member of this Monkey Team, am I right?" he said playfully as he rubbed Chiro's head

Even with all that trauma, the raven haired boy couldn't resist a light chuckle and smile. "Yeah, I don't think you guys could have cut it any closer than you did... " he was suddenly brought back to his saddened mindset" I-I feel bad that you did all that for me"

"What?" Otto was shocked and almost hurt by that comment "Chiro, that's crazy talk. We would have gone to the ends of the galaxy if it meant waking you up" he pulled him around to look him in the eyes "You're a huge part of this family, and there's nothing anyone can do to change that" he said with a serious tone

Otto made the mistake of putting hand on Chiro's face the way Sephiran did in his nightmare. Chiro quickly pushed the silly mechanic off and backed away curling into another ball

"Chiro?" Otto took Antauri's advice and stayed back to give Chiro some space.

Chiro began tearing up again and breathing heavily. He was suddenly being flashed back to his nightmare world. Fortunately, the frightened teenager was just able to fight off the waking dream and barely stay in touch with reality

"Otto, I-I really need to be alone right now" he said in between pants.

Otto reached for the panicked young leader out of concern "Are you su-"

"Please!" he backed away quickly to avoid being touched "I just want to think for a little while." he said with tears in his eyes

The worried simian stared for a moment with distraught and silently left him alone as to not provoke him any father "Just call us if you need anything." he looked back at him one last time. Chiro only replied with small nod as he just stared at the ceiling while leaning the bed frame, hoping to get lost in another thought as a temporary distraction. Otto sighed as he lightly pulled the door shut and left it a little open in order to listen in on Chiro a bit better.

As he entered his respective tube to meet with the others downstairs, his worried mind was echoing with several thoughts. One thought, however, over shadowed the rest of them 'I'll do anything it takes to help you, Chiro' he vowed with determination 'I just hope you don't stay awake too long'

 **(TWO DAYS LATER)**

Chiro went two long days without sleeping in fear of having a repeat of that horrible nightmare. Between keeping an eye on the troubled boy to keep him from hurting himself and trying to discuss new ways of tackling this dilemma, the monkeys and Jinmay have barely slept either. As of now, Jinmay was in her shift of watching over Chiro from a distance while the five monkeys were in the kitchen hoping a little breakfast could keep them awake, but they were all too tired to eat. Except for Antauri, who merely wasn't as tired as everyone else, but was still exhausted never the less.

Nova had her face buried in her arms under the table as she mumbled the question "How long has he been awake? "

"Tw- _(Yaaaawn)_ two consecutive days and counting" replied Gibson who was fighting the urge to doze off at the table "and we _(yawn)_ have been awake as long as he has " Gibson knew he didn't have to say that, but he was too tired to think about what he was saying

"Gibson is right" agreed Antauri who was levitating over the chair in lotus position "(yawn) This has gone on long enough, we have to help Chiro go to sleep, nightmare or not" the others looked up at him to respond

"Agreed" voted Gibson

"Alright" Nova whined just wanting to fall asleep

While Sparx had yet to answer, the team heard a sudden snoring sound. They looked to the other end of the table to see that the green monkey had fallen asleep. Since the silver simian was closest to him, he lightly held his shoulders to shake him awake "Otto..." he called his name lightly. When that failed, he spoke up and shook slightly harder, "Otto."

"I swear it was Thingy!" he announced quickly bolting upright. He looked around to see the others just staring at him with a confused expression in silence. After a moment of staring, Otto merely blushed and the conversation continued

Gibson cleared his throat "Um.. Moving on, despite how much he needs to sleep, I doubt he'll willing fall asleep on his own. How should we go about this?" he asked curiously

"Guys, do we really have to force him? I mean he'll fall asleep on his own eventually." Sparx entered the debate

"You're saying we should let him keep banging his head on the wall?" asked Nova

"No. I'm just worried about having a repeat of the other night, that's all." he replied nervously

Suddenly, the question hit her. The yellow monkey was distracted by everything going on, she, in fact no one had a chance to raise this question "Hey... Sparx, what's been up with you lately?" she asked with caring yet suspicious tone

"What?" he pressured standing up "I'm worried about the kid. Excuse me for being concerned" he said looking down

Antauri remembered Sparx's comment during Chiro's panic attack and joined in on the questioning "I believe Nova is asking you this for a different reason, Sparx" the red pilot looked at the blue eyed simian "You're usually much more calm and collected, but once Chiro woke up, you've been acting almost as anxious as he's been and it's showing through your behavior"

"If that wasn't odd enough, you seemed to know exactly he needs to be broken out of his trances." added Gibson "Clearly you have knowledge that you're hiding from us and it's extremely troubling for you. "

"And if it's information concerning Chiro, I'm afraid you must share what you know with us, Sparx" said Antauri

The spot light was now on the sarcastic primate as he knew Antauri had a point. As troubling as this was, he knew the others needed to know in order to help Chiro

"(sigh) Alright, the truth is I've been acting weird because I.." he avoided eye contact "I.. (gulp)"

Nova was getting annoyed "Spit it out!"

"I think I saw Chiro's dream!" he confessed.

Nova gasped as the other just went wide eyed in disbelief "What?" questioned Nova

"What are you talking about, Sparx? How is that even possible?" Gibson asked in confusion

"I have no idea" he said pacing the floor with one hand on his head "One second, I'm fighting Valeena, then she sends me flying and before I knew it, I was seeing these creepy images of us that I'd never seen before" he explained

The tired green monkey realized something "The orb." was all he said as the Hyperforce turned to him in confusion

"What orb?" Sparx asked walking over to him

"I didn't think much about it til now. " he said standing up "When Nova told me to get Sparx off the floor, I _(yawn)_ saw that your head was laying down on some kind of weird glowing orb thing. You were crying a little bit and didn't seem to notice me until I kicked the orb out from under you and broke it." he explained his side of the story

"What if Valeena was using that orb to observe the nightmare created by the parasite?" Antauri put the pieces together

"Of course!" announced Sparx "That's what all that was. I had no idea what all that stuff was about until the kid began describing his nightmare."

"That's how you knew what was needed to calm him down" conformed Gibson as he turned to face the red monkey

"But wait, how much of the nightmare did you see?" asked Nova

"I saw enough of it. Guys, I'm a grown adult ( _so to speak)_ and that dream freaked me out." he said sitting back down "Can you imagine what something like that could do to a teenager?" he rhetorically asked in distraught

"Not really, considering none of us know the heck the dream was about" replied Nova as she approached the troubled cyborg "What exactly happened in it? " she asked with a caring tone. She had a feeling she would soon regret that question

"Are you guys sure you want to know?" he asked looking up

"We unfortunately don't have a choose, Sparx" answered Antauri as the rest of them moved closer to Sparx "Please, tell us what you know"

Sparx gulped remembering the dream in his mind "Alright, but I can't remember the whole thing, only Chiro can describe the entire nightmare in detail. (sigh) Do you guys remember when the kid and Antauri were lost in the Savage Lands and Antauri got turned into a baby?.."

 **(FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER)**

"I'm sure there's more to it than that, but Otto broke me out of the trance right after you two _(Gibson and Otto)_ were killed" his voice trailed off as he finished the horrendous tale. The four monkeys were frozen in their places. Their horrified, breathless expressions spoke for themselves

"I... I don't know what to say.." breathed Nova who was shocked that a child could endure such vile and cruel images.

"No wonder he doesn't want to sleep. I'd avoid resting like the plague in fear of that kind of dream" said Gibson Antauri was barely holding in his emotions. _He_ was the source of Chiro's terror, the boy he loved so much was being tortured in his dreams with memories of _him_.

"That's how I knew Jinmay would be the best one to comfort him" the red cyborg added "She wasn't in the dream, so I figured the kid wouldn't have any freaky visions of her" he didn't hear himself until he said it.

Before anyone could react, the silver robot stood up and quickly removed himself from the kitchen "Excuse me." was all he could say before levitating out of the room in a rush

"Antauri!" Otto wanted to follow him but Nova stopped him

"Leave him, Otto." she said with sympathy "I think he needs some time alone"

"No" Sparx stood up and said with determination "I think I know what both need" he was about to walk out, the blue scientist stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Sparx, are you positive you know what to do with this? " he asked with concern

"Five hundred percent." he turned and looked him in the eye "Gibson, please, you have to trust me on this. Just let me talk to him." he begged trying to free his arm. Gibson looked down for a moment, then at Nova and Otto to get their say in the matter. The bubble gum eyed female just smile and Otto merely nodded in approval. With that, the blue simian nodded to Sparx and let him go

"Thanks, guys" he said quickly. He ran to his tube and shot himself up to the bedrooms. Once up there, he took a deep breath and knocked on his door."Antauri?" he called with a light knock. Antauri used telekinesis to open the door. With wide eyes, he walked to find the silver simian meditating with his back facing the door

"What do you need, Sparx?" he tried to ask calmly

"Antauri, I know what you're thinking, I can see it in your face. There is no possible way any of this is your fault." He sighed and turned around

"So why do I feel like it is?" he asked sounding discouraged

"Not sure," the red monkey said sitting down "you tell me"

"I can't explain it. Ever since those events in the Savage Lands, my relationship with Chiro has grown... interesting. " "Yeah" Sparx nodded in understanding "He really looks up to you, even before all that baby stuff"

"That's my concern," the wise pacifist continued "we're the closest thing to a family he's ever had, and now it feels like I can't help him without making him feel worse. I feel like I need to be there for him, and if I can't.. I-I just feel so-"

"Helpless?" Sparx read his mind

"Hmm" he nodded

"And now even you can tell this is making you act differently. You feel more impulsive and you're losing your train of thought. You're being extra hard on yourself because you're new to the whole 'father/son' game and you feel like anything that goes wrong is entirely your fault." he described Antauri's position and point of view

Antauri was surprised by how spot-on the smart mouth's analogy was "I...I didn't think any of you would understand. With all due respect "

"None taken." he brushed it off "Let me tell you something about love, Antauri. Most people say that love is your biggest strength, but " he paused and reluctantly continued "I can't believe I'm saying this, Mandarin was right," Antauri went wide eyed at this statement. He was shocked that Sparx, of all 'people', would say something like that "it can also be our biggest weakness. That's what the parasite did; it used Chiro's love for us to slowly kill him from the inside out. On top of that, you could barely focus on mission to save Chiro because you were too worried... about Chiro"

"Where are you going with this?" the silver monkey was getting a bit annoyed

"My point is that villains like Skeleton King or Valeena are always going to use our love for someone as a weakness. It's our call on which side of the pole it's on. Let's show those bag of bones that Chiro's not your weakness." Sparx got close and put both on Antauri's shoulders "He's not a distraction, he's the kid you're proud to call your son." he pressed a finger of the silver monkey's chest "You got emotional because you love him and you'd do anything to protect him and anything to make feel better in own special Antauri way. That's the Antauri he needs and that's the Antauri he's grown to love "

Antauri was touched by the red simian's speech. Sparx was right, he couldn't let anyone manipulate his love for Chiro into a weapon, the teenage leader was the one thing made his resurrection worth it. With a determined and encouraged face, he stood up from his seat "I know what I need to do now." but before he left, he gave the robotic pilot a hug "Thank you, my friend. You told me exactly what I needed to hear."

"No problem, Pal." he said pushing Antauri off him softly. "Now go on, the kid needs you now more than ever." he grinned as he had a good feeling that things were finally going to get better. As Antauri exited the room, the other three primates backed away to hide. They couldn't help but listen in on the conversation. Antauri just walked over to Chiro's room without acknowledging them. Sparx, on the other hand, stepped out and saw the others hiding almost immediately

How much did you guys hear?" he asked raising one eye brow

"Most of it," shrugged Otto "maybe we missed a little of it"

"Sparx, that was amazing. " praised Nova "Not to fuel your ego, but how did you know what to say?" she asked crossing her arms curiously

Sparx went stiff for a moment thinking about how to word his next sentence "Let's just say I was speaking from experience "he said more to the yellow female then anyone else

 **(CHIRO'S ROOM)**

Antauri was just outside Chiro's bedroom where he saw that Jinmay fell asleep sitting up on the wall. She was probably low on power so Antauri decided to leave her there. He knocked on the door hoping the troubled boy would reply. "Chiro?" he called. When he didn't hear a response, he pressed his cybernetic ears against the door to hear a slight sound of hammering sound coming from the other side of the door. The metal monkey let himself in to find an extremely saddening sight. Chiro was sitting up on the floor, legs crossed, banging the back of his head on the wall. Apparently, for so long, that the wall was slowly being stained with his blood. His eyes were blood-shot, heavy with bags and his face wet with tears, he didn't seem to notice Antauri come in

"Chiro?" he spoke gently not to startle him

"I'm not sleeping" he said bluntly and rudely. The wise robot planned to be very patient considering everything that's happened in the past few days

"I didn't ask you that" he said walking over to him and sitting face to face from the young man and keeping his distance

"Save it. I know that's why you're here" he came off of the wall "Last time I went to sleep, I went nuts and attacked you. Do you want that to happen again? Do you?!" he stood up, walked over to Antauri and got close to him.

"Chiro, you were a victim of Valeena's sorcery, you can't blame yourself for acting up like this" he replied softly as he used telekinesis to hand him a tissue to wipe the blood from his head

"Well, I do, alright?! All that training you've given for two years and it's all gone down the toilet over some stupid nightmare!" the tired leader flipped his chair and broke one of its legs

"(sigh) How else do feel?" he asked simply to help vent his feelings

Chiro looked at him with heavy breaths. He found his question a little odd considering his reaction. "Angry (pant)... I feel angry, powerless,... a failure." he fell to his knees and stared at his shaking hands "I..I-I couldn't save myself or anyone. It was my job to protect you and I couldn't do it. It didn't feel like a dream, it felt like everything I loved was being destroyed all because you took a gun for me. (sniff) How can you guys trust me with your lives when I can't even handle some stupid nightmare? " with that, the young leader began to steam down his face again.

After allowing the boy to release his emotion. Antauri stood up and floated over to his son and began to console him. "Chiro, listen to me very closely." he urged without touching him as Chiro looked up on his own "You didn't earn your place on this team because you didn't need to. You had the heart and mind to lead us against the evils of the universe. It just needed to be balanced with maturity and training."

"Yeah, a lot of progress I've made" he argued as he pulled his knees to his chest "I'm still crying over bad dreams. Not even this one, just in general. On top of that, I still need someone older than me for comfort and advice. Sounds super mature to me" he said with subtle sarcasm

"Keep in mind that you are merely a teenager. This is a confusion time in a human's life, so I've heard" Chiro couldn't help but crack a smile at that comment "Not many people, let alone boys, would put in the effort to learn like you do. If that wasn't amazing enough, we not only taught you the ways of teamwork, but you've taught _us_ something even more valuable"

This left Chiro quite confused"What are you talking about?" he asked "You're the calmest, wisest, most mature 'person' I've ever met. What could I possible teach _you_?"

"The value of each other." he smiled "Chiro, before you joined the Hyperforce, we treated each other as nothing more a team. We worked well together, but we mainly just saw each other as teammates. Then came a bright, eager, creative young man who we took under our wing as our leader. We'd hoped he make us stronger as a team when in reality, he made us stronger as a family." he got closer and looked the Chosen One in the eye "Chiro, you are the heart of this family, it's because of you the Super Robot is more than a base, it's a home. _Our_ home. We follow under your command for reason; we trust you and we love you. My son, you have my vow as a member of the Monkey Team that I will help you recover from this nightmare. It's going to happen again once in a while , but we'll be right here if you wish to discuss it. No matter what happens, I'll be right here for you, I promise." he finished with a voice of determination

Chiro began to cry again and leaped into Antauri's arms "Thank you, dad, (sob) thank you" he sobbed into his chest

"No, my son. Thank _you_." he hugged his back. After a few moments of quiet crying, the silver simian had no choice, but to raise the question "Are you ready to try to go to sleep now?"

Chiro became nervous at the question "I-I'm not sure." even after all that was said, the boy was still afraid of having that dream once more. It would happen eventually. What the raven haired leader needed to see is that it wouldn't happen every time he fell asleep

Antauri sighed with an idea. It was utterly uncomfortable for him, he had to do to it for his adopted son "Chiro, I am about to do something I haven't done in a very long time" he said still holding Chiro in his arms

"(sniff) W-what?" Chiro didn't know what to think

 _"Your eyes show devastation and a tortured soul within_  
 _but only if you slumber can recovery begin"_

Chiro went wide eyed and pulled himself out of the silver monkey's chest. He listened but didn't believe it. Antauri? _Singing?_ Even with his usual pleasant voice, it was hard to imagine someone like him singing at all

 _"Your mind is filled with precious thoughts and wisdom to preserve"_ he stroked the confused boy's tears too sooth him  
 _"So sleep now and just give your mind the sleep that it deserves"_

 _"Lie down to sleep and close your eyes_  
 _Allow your mind to drift"_

 _"Into a peaceful, quiet dream_  
 _to let your burdens lift"_ the lullaby started working as Chiro finally began to drift and give into his body's commands to rest. Antauri saw this so he slowly stood him up, walked him over to the bed and laid the child and himself down side ways so he could keep eye contact with Chiro

 _"Feel free to get lost in your dreams_  
 _until your heart's content"_ he put an arm around Chiro and gently rubbed his back

 _"As all the worries of your mind_  
 _shall finally relent"_

 _"Don't concentrate on where you are just know that in this place_ _  
__I'll be right here to protect you, you're safe in my embrace"_ Chiro thoughtlessly put an arm around the voice that serenaded him to this calming state of mind was desperate for as he fell further and further asleep

 _"Sleep now and remember the family that loves you_ _  
__Remember that there is someone you can always turn to"_

 _"Whenever you feel troubled and you feel the need to cry_ _  
__I will be right there by your side to sing a lullaby_

 _"Sleep until you are at peace, tomorrow's a new day_ _  
__"For now just have a pleasant dream and sleep this night.. away..."_ Chiro was finally resting. With a peaceful smile, the young leader was finally asleep. The silver monkey sighed. He never knew why but he was so uncomfortable singing. However, it was worth it to see that peaceful smile. Then he decided he couldn't leave the child as he stayed to comfort his son during his well needed rest

 **(THE END)**

 **;( I miss writing it already.** **Before you ask, _YES_ , I wrote the lullaby myself. It's a little reprise of just the opening to MLP's Winter Wrap Up song if you're wondering the melody. Also look up '** **Kevin Michael Richardson, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Cleveland Show Sings' where Antauri's amazing voice actor sings christmas carols, he was beautiful. and _PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT_ about 'oh Antauri doesn't sing, ****Antauri doesn't sing'** **all I wanted to do was give these two a heart-felt moment. admit it, Chiro deserves it after the hell I put him** **thought. Also I know the characterization and pacing is really weird, but keep in mind everyone is really tired and they're still recovering from all the chaos in the story. Alrighty then, thank you very, very much for reading hope u like and review. God bless**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**_


End file.
